His Greatest Conquest
by snowbchick1990
Summary: InuTashio is back, Sesshoumaru is pissed! Naraku is dead and the Inu gang have gone their separate ways. Sesshoumaru now has to find out what his father means by obtaining the ultimate power in order to get his title back. It will be his greatest conquest
1. Prologe

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 1:**_Prologue_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk going over some important scrolls that needed his immediate attention. In the distance he could hear some commotion going on but paid no attention to it and continued to work. So engrossed in his work he failed to pick up a very familiar scent heading his way.

The door to his studies slide open with a loud thump, catching Sesshoumaru's attention as he looked up. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared up at the tall figure looming over his person. Not quite understanding how this is possible and is staring to question if this is a dream, there was only one word he was able to breathe out…

"Father…"

InuTashio stared down at his eldest son, enjoying the shocked look on his usually stoic face. He could tell by his son's expression he is wondering how it is he is here, that even he does not know but nonetheless, he's here…and he is back to claim what is his weather his son likes it or not. A smirk crossed his handsome features as he greets his son. "Sesshoumaru…how are you?"

oOo

It has been 5 years since Kagome fell down the Bone Eater's Well and 4 months since they defeated Naraku. Once he was defeated, Kagome made her wish on the Shikon Jewel like she was suppose to and wished for Kikyo's soul back along with giving Kagura her heart, for it had to be a selfless wish and what better wish that one for your enemy and rival. Kagome knew that once Kikyo has her soul back that Inuyasha would pick her but if that is what made him happy then so be it. She will always love Inuyasha but she was so tired of being second to Kikyo and him playing with her emotions. She also knew that once Kagura has her heart she wont be a thorn in their side like before and she wasn't. Kagura is now living the life she has always wonted and Kagome is happy for her as well.

Sango and Miroku are now married like they planned. They are both currently living in the Slayer's village and are starting their new life there along with Kirara and Kohaku, who was given his life back once Naraku was beaten.

Inuyasha and Kikyo are courting and will be mated soon but in the mean time are trying to find a way to make Kikyo a demon or hanyou, either way is fine with them.

So that just leaves Kagome and Shippo, who are staying at Kaede's village. Kaede is helping Kagome with her Miko powers and she is helping Kaede with taking care of the sick in return, while Shippo is training at a local Kitsune clan to help him get stronger. Kagome sighed.

'I am happy here though, it's peaceful and it is close to the well so I can go home whenever I want. Yes, life is great, well as great as I could hope for. I miss everyone terribly but I will see them again I'm sure.'

But little dose Kagome know just how drastically her life is going to change!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanx for reading. Sorry the chapter is short but they will get longer, I promise. But just like all my stories you must review to get the next chapter, so tell me what you think.**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. A Beast in Rage

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 2: **_ A Beast in Rage_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru eyes bleed deep red as he stormed through the forest in complete rage. It just sunk in that he lost everything he worked so hard to keep organized and under control. Lost all the power his title gave him to his father, he must find a way to get it all back. Killing everything that was in his sight trying to quench this unknown thirst that will not go away. He must find another way to relieve it before it drives him mad.

His thoughts kept going back over was his father said to him. He let a small growl pass his lips as he remembered his father's words.

_Flashback:_

_Swords clashing were the only things that could be heard as the moon rose high in the sky. InuTashio lunged at his son who was breathing heavily already. Blood and sweat covered Sesshoumaru's form as he brought his sword up to block his sires. It was no use as InuTashio's sword came up, Sesshoumaru was to worn out to keep a strong grip on it and his father knocked out of reach. Once the sword was out of his son's hands, InuTashio moved with lightning speed and struck his son to ground, holding his sword to his throat._

"_Do you submit?" Inu's questioned as Sesshoumaru looked up from his father's sword. " You have no weapon and no room to move. I have won this battle Sesshoumaru and I will be taking my claim back on the Western lands as the lord." Inu continued, Sesshoumaru glared up at him. "…But I have a proposal for you. I know you have been trying to find out how I have achieved my power, so I will tell you. My power was given to my by Izayoi, Inuyasha's Mother. I found my strength in her, so you must do the same. You must find an onna who will give you this strength in order to surpass me, and once you have that power you may challenge me to get your title back." Inu finished and sheathed his sword then walked away to let his son think about what he has said._

_End of Flashback_

"**AS IF AN ONNA COULD GIVE US SUCH POWER!" **Sesshoumaru's beast growled as he continued to leave a bloody trail behind him as he slaughtered another low life youkai. So consumed in his rage, Sesshoumaru didn't even acknowledge that his beast side has take most of his control. What control that was left was just enough to keep him in human form.

Subconsciously, Sesshoumaru's beast was fallowing an alluring scent that was leading him to a hot spring that was near his location, a scent that smelled like vanilla and peaches with a hint of cinnamon that was very pleasant to his nose. His beast recognized the cinnamon scent immediately and stormed off after it.

"**BITCH IN HEAT…MUST RELIEVE BITCH!" **Sesshoumaru logically side was all but gone as he raced to the hot spring.

oOo

Kagome walked down a beaten path leading to a near by hot spring. She was tired and sore from all the training she has been through. She was so wrapped up I her thoughts, she wasn't paying any attention to the approaching aura heading her way.

Kagome started to undress and make her way through the hot water that did much to soothe her sore muscles. Once she was settled, she ducts under water than made her way to the edge of the spring.

Kagome stood there in immobile as she stared up at the terrifying Daiyoukai that was staring down at her with a lusting gaze. Kagome didn't know what to do. She has never seen Sesshoumaru like this before and quiet frankly it scared the hell out of her. He stock towards her like a predator would to its prey and she continued to back up.

"S-sesshoumaru…" Kagome tried to think up a way to snap him out of his beast control but did nothing to help.

Before she could even blink, Sesshoumaru was standing in the spring right in front of her. Kagome let out a startled yelp as he spun her around and pinned her over the edge of the spring. Kagome head hit the ground hard and she tried to focus her vision as she laid there for a moment trying to process what was happening. Everything went so fast that she wasn't quiet sure what was going on. Then it soon dawned on her as she seen clothes and armor thrown in front of her, which looked awfully familiar like Sesshoumaru's.

Panic crept into her mind but she didn't fight back. Sesshoumaru's beast was in control and she didn't know what he would do to her if she did. It was about that time when she felt his fingers touching her most private places and she whimpered.

"S-sesho-m-maru, p-please, you d-don't w-want to d-do this." Fear wrapped it's self around her heart and tears started to fall. But he continued to probe and play with her body. She could feel his tongue licking it's way up her neck and she shuddered.

Sesshoumaru started to stroke himself as he prepared his little bitch for his invasion. He could hear her pleas and smelled her tears but he couldn't stop himself, the urge was too strong. He enjoyed the feel of her full breast in his hands as he messaged them in his hand, every now and then he would pinch and pull on her nipple, accidentally cutting her with his claws. Kagome winced in pain then whimpered again to afraid to scream. She had to force herself not to moan as his fingers played with her sensitive nub as he continued to stroke her, her juices coating his hand.

Once the smell of her arousal and blood hit his nose full blast he lost it and spread her legs apart. One hand held her down and the other aligned his well-endowed shaft at her entrance. Then he quickly thrust himself in her untouched pussy, breaking the barrier that made her pure. He threw his head back in pure pleasure at the feel of her soft wet wall wrapped tightly around his shaft. Kami he was in heaven. He could hear her scream in pain and she tried to get away but it only caused his claws to painfully dig in her hips, drawing even more blood.

He couldn't take it anymore. He held her down with his weight as he leaned over her back, starting to pound into her mercifully. Her cried and pleas hit deft ears as he continued but it didn't take long before she had to force down moans of pleasure as the pain started to fade.

"**THAT'S RIGHT BITCH, MAKE THIS SESSHOUMARU FEEL GOOD," **he growled loudly as his thrusts became harder and faster.

Sesshoumaru was trying to keep himself for ripping her apart. The pleasure he felt was getting more and more intense and he got the sudden urge to sink his claw and fangs into her, so he did. His grip got tighter and he ran his fangs down her back then lick up the blood only to do it all over again. He could feel her walls tightening again as she came for the third time since they started and she was becoming limp, so he sped up his pace.

He could feel his end coming and brought one of his hands down to play with her clit, wanting to feel her walls tightening around him. His pace started to become reckless and his pants became heavier making it hard for him to breath. One, two, three more thrusts and her walls clamped around him so tightly that it made him double over, then he exploded and sunk his fang into the soft flesh of her back roughly tearing downward while growling out his release fiercely. His seeds mixing in with her juices, his vision started to fade in and out then he collapsed on top of her. He has never had a rut so intense, a release so powerful that it almost left him unconscious until now, and apparently neither has his bitch, but unlike him she was out cold.

After catching his breath Sesshoumaru pulled himself out of his bitch and got up on shaky legs, he stumbled towards his clothes and armor then picked them up, not bothering to put them on as he left the hot spring and headed home. Leaving a still unconscious Kagome behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Aftermath

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 3:**_After Math_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome lay there sore, bruised and bloody. She knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't himself and somehow his beast was able to gain control of him, so she guessed that something like this was bound to happen. ' He probably wont remember what he has done in the morning.' But nevertheless it was a horrible way to lose her virginity.

Silent tears slid down her dirty cheeks as she lowered herself back in the hot spring. She decided that once she was clean and was heading back to the village that she would never breathe a word about this…EVER! She just hoped that Inuyasha doesn't come around for a while. She quickly scanned herself over to make sure all her cuts and bruises were hidden, she didn't want to worry anyone but more importantly she didn't want Inuyasha to find out because if he did, he would surly get himself killed by his brother.

oOo

Sesshoumaru woke when the first sunrays filtered through the balcony doors of his bedroom. He slowly opened his bright golden orbs and looked around curiously at his surrounding, looking for some sign that would remind him about what he did the night before. Unfortunately like always, his beast wouldn't show him what happened.

The only clues he had were the blood that covered his claws and the different smell coming off of them. It smelled of blood and sex. 'Well beast must have had a fun night last night.' He thought to himself but he really couldn't complain. He felt more refreshed and relaxed than he has in years. 'Must have been a really good rut and the blood must be from the onna. Pity she is dead, this Sesshoumaru would have loved to have experienced it himself.' His thoughts continued as he licked his lips. He could still taste her blood in his mouth. '…Delicious…it really is a pity.'

Sesshoumaru got up and bathed in his personal hot spring to rid all the blood and scents of his person before getting out then getting dressed. Afterwards he made his way down the hall to his study room, well now his father's study, to see what damages his beast caused while he was on the loose.

Of course his father will be furious at him but he couldn't bring himself to care at this particular moment. Not only did he feel very content but his beast did too and he did not wish to ruin his moment of peace.

oOo

Inu slowly shook his head as he looked over the report about the damages that were created by his eldest pup. Two villages destroyed along with one demon tribe and a bloody path littered with bodies (human and demon alike) that stopped close by a hot spring right outside of Edo.

'Well, better start by sending some of my men out to clean up the mess for starters.' He thought as he racked his brain for possible situations that this mess might cause. Then he started thinking about the scent he smelled by the hot spring. He could smell his son's arousal and sex along with another but what was interesting was how powerful the scent was. Granted it was not as powerful as his sons but it was still stronger than any demoness or female ningen he knew. 'Most likely a demoness though, Sesshoumaru would never rut with a human onna. Plus it was to powerful to be a human.'

Inu decided to look into that later as he picked up his pup's scent coming his way. Now he has to scold his son and lecture him about the importance of having his beast on a tighter leash. ' Great, what fun this will be.' No doubt it will cause another fight between them. Inu rubbed the bridge of his nose, he could already feel the headache coming and he hasn't even started yet.

oOo

For the past couple of weeks Kagome hasn't been feeling like herself. Throwing up in the mornings and not being able to keep any kind of food down. But what confuses her even more is the way Shippo has been overly protective of her and Keade suddenly knowing the cure for everything that is wrong with her without her even telling her how she is feeling. Every time she didn't feel good she would make her some special tea that would settle her stomach along with giving her other remedies. Which she was thankful for since she was hiding all her injuries that were caused by Sesshoumaru and the remedies were helping with those too. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that they know something that she doesn't know and she is determined to find out what it is.

Finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She had to know what was going on and NOW!! Everyone has been treating her differently and she wants to know why. It's not like they are treating her different in a bad way or anything…actually it's quite the opposite but this new behavior is driving her bonkers.

"Shippo?" Kagome sternly said to the kit next to her. He looked up at her with his big bright green eyes. "Yes Kagome?"

"Why is everyone treating me different and why are you treating me like a porcelain doll…and don't you even think about lying to me?!" Kagome asked and finished with giving him THE LOOK. He just looked at her with puzzlement, with a 'Don't You Know' look on his face, which confused her even more.

"Umm…you don't know?" he said more to himself than her. She paused for a second before asking.

"Know what?" Kagome was curious now. 'Oh shit, how do I tell her with out her freaking out?' he thought to himself trying to come up with something. Shippo just stared at her for a couple of minutes before deciding to just come right out and say it.

"Well how do I say this… ok, Kagome… you're pregnant."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanx for reading. Well I hope you like the story so far. I already have written up to chapter 9 so the chapters will be coming up quicker, but just like all my stories you must review to get the next chapter, so tell me what you think.**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	4. What to do, What to do

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 4:**_What to do, what to do?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Pregnant!" Kagome whispered her face slowly turning pale as the information started to sink in. ' Now it all makes sense. Why haven't I noticed it before, Kami am I that stupid? The morning sickness, not being able to keep food down…everything! O my Kami…what am I going to do?' Kagome started to panic. Shippo kind of just watched her as she paced back and forth, back and forth mumbling to herself. When she finally sat down he sat beside her and rubbed soothing circle on her back like how she use to when he was upset.

"Don't worry Kagome, I wont tell Inuyasha that it is Sesshoumaru-sama's pup." Shippo tired to say soothingly, thinking that was what Kagome was so scared about. He hadn't even known that she was seeing the stoic lord and was shocked to smell him on her but people change and he wouldn't doubt that his mama would be able to get the cold Daiyoukai to fall for her. All Kagome could do was nod her head and give a small "ok" she was to far in thought and completely missing the fact that Shippo knew who the father was.

' What am I going to do? I can't tell Sesshoumaru, he wasn't himself and probably wouldn't believe me if I did. What if he tries to take my pup away from me…or worse, what if he tries to kill us. I know how much he hates humans and hanyou's. I can't allow him to do that. Maybe it would be best if I don't tell him. But how am I going to explain this to 'Yasha… O MY KAMI what is Inuyasha going to think? If he finds out that what really happened he would get himself killed.' Kagome started to panic even more which was scaring Shippo.

"Everything will be fine mama. Inuyasha will just have to get over it." Shippo reassured her, which made her smile. ' He's right, everything will be fine. Maybe I should tell Keade, she will know what to do. She always does.' With that thought in mind, Kagome headed for Keade's hut after telling Shippo to go play. Of course that didn't happen until after reassuring him that she will be fine, he reluctantly left.

After Kagome explained what happened and who got her pregnant, Keade told her of a spell she knew that would keep her and her pup safe from others. Kagome decided it would be best if she stayed in this time period to raise her pup/baby. She would stay in her time through out the pregnancy then come back here for the birthing… and by then her hut should be built. They still weren't sure what to do about the Inuyasha problem but she felt better knowing that she has Keade and Shippo behind her 110% all the way. The more she thought and talked about the pup the more excited she got. But one thing is for sure…her life will never be the same again.

After saying her good-byes to everyone she headed to the well. Shippo tagged along with her to make sure she got there safe like a good little protector he is. He didn't leave until he saw Kagome jump over the edge of the well and be engulfed by a magical blue light.

Once Kagome got home she was greeted by her mother. Sota was out with his friends and her jiji-san died about a year back. Kagome and her mom sat down and Kagome told her mom that she was pregnant along with what her plans were. She decided to leave how she got pregnant out, if her mother found out what happened she would do everything she could to keep her here. If that subject came up then she will make up some sappy story that her mother would 'awe' and 'ooh' at. Kagome was relieved to see her excited about being a grandmother and Kagome couldn't stop smiling.

Aoi was so excited about the baby and was even more thrilled that Kagome was going to stay here for a while. She decided then and there that she will do everything she can to help her daughter through this.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanx for reading and thanx to all the loyal readers. I know this is a short one but the next chapter is a really long one. The next chapter will be up as soon as I get some reviews.**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Pregnancy, Prophecy, Birth, O My

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 5:**_Pregnancy, Prophecy, Birth, O my_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome's mom decided first thing they would do is get Kagome to see a doctor. The whole appointment went well and her pup or should I say 'baby' was healthy. The doctor told her that she needs to check in once a month so she gave them a list of dates that she is suppose to be there. After they got out of the doctors office they went baby shopping.

Kagome already decided that she is going to breast feed her pup so bottles and formula wont be needed. Once they hit up the clothing section they were kind of in a pickle. They didn't know the gender of the pup.

"What should we buy? Should I get a little bit of both?" Kagome asked her mom.

"Well I'm not sure. Maybe we should get something that would suite both genders that way you can't go wrong." Aoi answered. When she was pregnant with Kagome and Sota she already knew to get them.

"Alright, that will work." They both pick out all the clothes they liked then moved on to get other thing they needed. Including pacifiers, baby blankets, cloth for diapers, disposable wipes, a rocker, changing table, and a small crib with baby sheet of moons and stars.

While they were there Kagome also got a couple of thing for her hut (Well it will be more like a 3 room house) such as cooking and eating utensils, sitting pillows, blue curtains, a big rug, a small table with a 4 chair set, some gardening seeds, cooking seasonings, some baskets, a small bathing tub for the pup and some other home improvement stuff. After they got all that they headed for the checkout. It was then that Kagome spotted a medium size white stuffed dog with two puppies right next to it. The big white dog actually reminded her of Sesshoumaru's true form and made her think 'Well, since Sesshoumaru will more then likely never be around, maybe I should get it for the pup. So that he/she will at least have something to remember his/her father by.' With that thought in mind Kagome purchased all three dogs along with the other stuff she had before they headed home. Anything they forgot to get they would buy later.

…

Over the next month Kagome has been going back and forth from her time to the Feudal Era. Her hut is done and now all she has to do is move everything in. Kagome's hut was built in a clearing between Edo and the old well. Which was perfect, especially with the near by hot spring.

Shippo and Keade helped move everything in along with the help of Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. Sango and Miroku didn't know how to react with the story and news of the her pregnancy. But before shit could hit the fan Kagome told them that she was fine and the she is happy to have a pup even if the father is an ass. Kagome also found out that she wasn't the only one pregnant and Sango was two month along. The news made Kagome squeal with excitement for her friend. But along with that excitement also came the feeling of envy. It made her feel like she was all alone in this, Sango had Miroku, the father of her child with her and she had none. She didn't even have a father figure for her pup. Damn hormones, Kami she can't even keep up with her own emotions anymore.

…

Once Kagome was three months pregnant she started to worry. Normal pregnancy for humans is nine months even when birthing a hanyou last that long but by her third month she looked like she was six month instead. She couldn't go to the doctor because it was to risky and they could find out that the child wasn't all human. Then Shippo mentioned that demons pregnancies only last six months but there was one problem, Kagome wasn't a demon. Since they couldn't find out what was going on Kagome decided it would be safer to just stay in the past for now on.

…

It wasn't until Kagome reached four months that she found out her answer…

One day while Kagome was in her small garden, she was approached by a strange woman.

"How did you get past my barrier?" Kagome asked the strange woman warily.

"That child is not important." The stranger answered and watched as Kagome backed away with her arm wrapped around her belly protectively.

"Fear me not young one. I mean you no harm. I am here to give you a gift." The woman gave her a soft smile to reassure her.

"Why would you give me a gift. You don't even know me?" Kagome hesitantly asked the women.

" I have come child to give you an important gift that will protect you and your sons." The woman said. It wasn't until then that Kagome noticed the moving bundle in her arms.

"…What do you mean by sons?"

"You child are part of a prophecy. You are going to give birth to a set of full-blooded demon twins both will be boys. It is said that the sons of a powerful demon lord and powerful miko will bring peace and join humans and demon to a joyous future that will insure that demons will live through time. But there will be hard times to come first before the peace will start. I have come here to give you protection for your pups for they will need it in the future and also a little something for you." Once the woman stopped talking Kagome didn't know what to say. It was all to much to take in.

'My boys will save the demon race and bring peace between humans and demons.' As she continued to think everything over Kagome decided to hear the woman out and see what kind of protection she will offer. So far she hasn't detected any lies or malice coming from her.

"Alright I accept your gifts why don't you come in for some tea." Kagome offered and they both headed inside her hut.

"What gifts did you want to give me?" Kagome asked as they sat around her table.

" I have brought you this little creature to protect your sons along with yourself. He will protect you with his life. All he needs is a name.' Kagome looked at the moving bundle as the woman unwrapped it revealing a three-headed black dog. All three set of eyes had different colors. The left had red eyes, the middle had yellow eyes, and the right had blue eyes. (A/N: I mentioned this part b/c in later chapters it will come up again. There is a reason why he has different colored eyes.) None of them had irises though just pure color. It reminded her of the Greek dog Cerberus, in fact it looked exactly like him, every detail.

All three heads were looking at her with their heads tilted to one side and their tail waging back and forth. 'Awww….SO CUTE!!' Kagome thought as she opened her arms for the puppy to come in. once she picked him up she said "Cerberus…that's what I'll call you." He gave a happy bark and licked her face.

"Don't be fooled by his size. This is just the form he chooses to be in most of the time, but when he is in his true form he is bigger than the Great Dog Demon General of the West. He will be a formidable foe to any enemy." Cerberus gave a bark of agreement as Kagome stroked all three heads and smiled at him. ' So he is kind of like Kirara.'

"The other gift I am about to give you is one you must take after you give birth to your sons in two months time." The woman pulled out a small vile with thick silver liquid in it.

"This potion will turn you into a full Inu demoness. You will need it so that you can stay with your sons. You also play a big part in the future." The woman handed the vile to Kagome.

Kagome was shocked. She never thought about how age will effect her and that she would eventually leave her sons behind. But now she wouldn't have to. Although it upset her to know that she will lose her family and friends, but she had to do it for her sons. Demons age slower than humans do. She would die and her pups would still be young and out on their own. Then she thought about Inuyasha and Shippo. They both lost their parents at a younger age, she couldn't do that to her pups too. She gave the woman a nod then put the vile somewhere safe.

"Now that I have given you my gifts I will take my leave." The woman said and made her way to the door.

"Thank you, for everything." Kagome said sincerely.

'Everything will work out in the end just have faith. Remember that during the hard time to come. Everything will have a peaceful ending." And with that said the woman disappeared before Kagome could say anything.

…

Over the next two months of Kagome's pregnancy, she filled her time with preparing her hut and tending to her garden. Cerberus was a joy to have around and Shippo loves him to death, everyone else took to him well also. He also helps around the hut too. Kagome made sure to get him a nice big dog bed, plenty of chew toys, and a bunch of bags full of beef jerky for treats which he absolutely loves. Plus he is quite the little protector.

As Kagome was in the garden picking strawberries she started to feel some pain in her stomach but put it off as cramps again. She has been having a lot of those lately. The pups weren't due for another two or three weeks yet so she ignored it.

When she was done picking everything she wanted she got up and headed for the hut. About half way there she doubled over as an intense pain shot through her and screamed. Within two seconds Cerberus was by her side. Not quite sure what was wrong he transformed bigger, about half his true size and one head carefully picked her up then took off to Keade's hut.

oOo

Keade could hear commotion going on outside and decided to see what the problem was. Keade looked around and noticed Cerberus in a bigger form heading this way. Once he was right outside Edo, Keade watched as he lowered his head and laid Kagome on the ground panting heavily then looked at Keade and barked. Keade ran up to Kagome to see what was wrong and by that time Shippo showed up.

"What's wrong Keade? Is mama ok?" a frantic Shippo asked.

"She is going into labor. Shippo I need you and Cerberus to go and get Sango and Miroku, I will be needing their help…Hurry" Keade said then took Kagome to her hut. Shippo and Cerberus nodded then left.

oOo

Sango and Miroku were outside their hut tending to things in the village when they heard Shippo yelling for them. Immediately they both ran to his side.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Kagome is having the baby. Keade needs your help right away." Shippo said out of breathe.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks then took off towards Kirara and got on her back. Within minutes they were heading back to Edo.

oOo

After about eight hours of labor Kagome was ready to push out her first son.

"Ok Kagome, I need you to take deep breaths and when I say push, you push as hard as you can." Keade instructed and Kagome nodded while holding Sango's hand. Kagome took about three deep breaths before she heard Keade say push and she did with all her might. Kami did it hurt. She has never felt pain like this before. After she stopped pushing she was able to get another deep breathe.

"Ok now push." Keade said and Kagome hand squeezed Sango's and as she did she let out a scream.

"You have to push harder Kagome. He's almost out just one more big push." Kagome pushed harder. Then she felt him slide out of her and she could hear him crying. Sango let go of Kagome's hand and went to clean the pup. About four minutes later Kagome could feel her second son coming and screamed. Keade instructed her to do the same as she did before and started pushing.

Ten minutes later Kagome's second son was born and she could finally relax. She has never been so exhausted before in her whole life or in so much pain but one look at her son made it all wroth it.

Once Kagome was decent, everyone was allowed in to see the new born pups. What they saw left them shocked, they were the most beautiful creatures they have ever seen. Both pups looked identical to their father except for two differences. They both had silver hair but also had black tips at the end of their hair and bangs. The second difference was only the first-born, he had Kagome's sky blue eyes and all his marking (which are the same as Sesshoumaru's) were silver. The second son was an exact replica to his father.

" So what are you going to named them." Shippo was the first to break the silence. Kagome looked down at her little boys as both of them grabbed a locket of her hair and she smiled.

"My first son will be named Malakai, after my father. My second son will be named… Maru, after his father. Lets just hope he is nothing like him though." Kagome laughed lightly and everybody nodded.

"Those names suite them perfectly." Miroku said and everyone else agreed.

"May I hold one of them?" Sango asked excitedly. Kagome nodded then handed her Maru who cooed at her and Sango giggled. She still had two more months before she is due and she couldn't wait.

Cerberus trotted over to sniff Malakai then did the same to Maru. Kagome just watched wondering what he was doing. After a couple of minutes she watched him as he left the hut and she shrugged not thinking anything of it. Then everyone heard a earth shattering roar outside that came from Cerberus. Everyone was about to go outside to see what was wrong before Shippo stopped them and told them what he was doing.

oOo

In a castle located in the heart of the western land, Inu and Sesshoumaru were jarred awake by a loud roar notifying everyone that two pups have been born. All dog demons weather Inu's, wolf's, or any other kind will let everyone know when a new pup is born into it's pack. It is the instinct of any dog demon.

From what Inu could make out twin Inu's were born but the dog roaring wasn't an Inu which puzzled him greatly. He also didn't get any kind of notification that there were pups about to be born into his clan. As the leader of the Inu race it is mandatory that he is notified when a pup is about to be brought into this world so he can keep track of how many Inu's are left.

Inu Tashio was brought out of his thought when his eldest pup walked into his chambers.

"Father why did you not tell this Sesshoumaru that we were expecting pups to be born into our clan?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Son I was not informed of this either. I will check it out first thing I the morning." Inu sighed.

TBC…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanx for reading. Well I hope you like this chapter. It's the longest one so far. So tell me whatcha think.**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Two Years Later

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 6:**_Two Years Later_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two years have gone by and Inu still cannot find the twin pups he has been seeking. He can't figure out why it is so hard to find them. It shouldn't be difficult twins in any demon race were very rare. The last set that was born was eight hundred years ago and they died afterwards. Word should have gotten around to where the location of the pups were but no one knew. ' May be I should ask my youngest pup. He might know some information about them since he travel around a lot. Yes, that's what I'll do.' Inu turned and headed towards his son's forest and Edo.

oOo

Somewhere deep in the Southern land, Inuyasha was watching Kikyo tend to the fire that the fish were cooking in. then suddenly he thought of Kagome. Oh how he missed her cooking and his precious Ramen. He hasn't seen her in what, 3 years. Maybe he should head back and visit. They haven't had any luck in the South so maybe they should head north and he could stop by Edo for awhile. ' Yea, that will work we will head out in the morning.'

oOo

Kagome looked up from doing the dishes to look out her window to see her boys playing with Cerberus out in the yard. The last two years have gone by so fast and now her baby pups aren't little anymore. Now they take on the appearance of an four year old.

She could remember there first crawl, step, and word like it was the day before. They started to crawl when they were two months, they took there first step when they were four months, said their first word when they were six months. Now they are two years old, and it has gone by so fast. These were the memories she cherished the most.

Also along with growing up they developed their personalities too. They are exact opposite too, yin and yang, light and dark. Malakai is already like his father in so many way. But instead of being cold to everyone like his sire, he's distant. He already has perfected a little mask to hide himself behind just like his father and the only ones that can see behind that mask is herself, Maru, Shippo, her mother, little brother, and Cerberus. He's very observant and calculating. Never doing anything before coming up with all the possible out comes. It really makes her wonder if Sesshoumaru was like that when he was little.

Now Maru is something completely different. He takes after Kagome one hundred percent. Always carefree, adventurous, very curious, and always into some kind of trouble or into something he isn't suppose to be into. He is always laughing and playing like there is nothing wrong in the world. And he is always driving his older brother crazy. It's cute in a way, he tries to act and do everything Kai does because he looks up to him but Kai thinks he does it to mock him. Yea he's another Sesshoumaru alright.

Kagome watched as her pups turned into their true forms and wrestled with each other. Kagome also could transform into her true form now too. It took her awhile to be able to control her beast but she managed it. She now understands why Sesshoumaru had trouble controlling his beast and she looks at the incident differently now. She drank the vile that was given to her about three months after giving birth. The transformation was very painfully but was definitely worth it. She is taller now, has more curves, fuller lips, breasts a size bigger, has a black tail like Sesshoumaru's but hides it, her jet black hair is past her butt and when the light hits it you can see a tint of blue that shimmers with silver. She also has two silver strips on each cheek, wrist, hips, and thighs. Her eyes are more of an electric blue outlined with silver. Her body is more built and toned. All her senses have improved greatly, she has fangs and pointed ears. And she has also mastered the Art of the Sword and Bo Staff. She doesn't use a bow anymore but she still has her miko powers and has learned how to channel her powers into her sword and staff. Her pups also hold holy power and is also immune to it to which she still can't explain how that is possible. All in all, she is as deadly as she looks.

As for her true form, she is a jet black Inu. Her form is a little bit smaller than Sesshoumaru's but not by much. Her beast's eyes are electric blue with silver pupils instead of the traditional red with blue like most Inu beasts. The only one other than her that has her eyes is Malakai… Maru has the traditional eyes. Her pup's true forms are identical to each other except their eyes. They are both silver Inus like their father except they have black tipped paws, ears, and tail. Their forms are no bigger than a horse right now.

Kagome walked out her hut and was tackled by her two laughing sons.

"Mother, may we go to Baba-san's house?" Kai asked his mother politely and Maru added the "Pleaseee Mummy." And worked the puppy eyes look that got Kagome every time and he knew it.

"As long as Cerberus goes with you, make sure you stick together and I want you back by supper." Kagome said lightly.

The boys were allowed through the well by them selves because she assumed they had her miko powers so they didn't need her with them. Just as along as Cerberus is with them she didn't have to worry, he has proven more then plenty that he is able to protect them. And boy did they looove going to grandma's house. That woman spoiled them rotten; she got them anything and everything.

"Ok!" they both said excitedly. They hurriedly gave her a kiss and nuzzled her cheek before bouncing of towards the well with Cerberus in tow.

oOo

Inu was walking through his son's forest when a familiar scent caught his nose. ' What is Sesshoumaru doing here? He smells a little…different.' Inu thought as he fallowed the scent to find out.

The closer he got the louder he could hear children's laughter and he stopped. Inu could senses two Inu pups…and they both smelled of his eldest pup. Inu's face turned into one of great puzzlement as he race towards them.

oOo

Malakai and Maru stopped playing when they sensed a demon coming their way and fast. Cerberus started growling in that direction and they all watched as a tall demon came out of the forest and stopped at the edge.

Inu was shocked and speechless. Not only did he find the Inu twins he has been looking for but apparently he has also found his…grand-pups. They were both beautiful. Both looked like his son except they had black tips in their hair and one of the pups has blue eyes which was weird because all Inu males of the royal bloodline have golden eyes. He has them, his sons have them, and the other pup has them too. So how is it possible that this one has blue. The royal bloodline has had golden eyes since the beginning of time. He looked them both up and down, from their appearance he would say they are about two years of age.

As Inu took a step forward he finally heard the little black three-headed dog growl viciously at him. ' Strange, I have never seen a three-headed dog demon before.' Inu then watched as the dog transformed into his true self and what he saw made his jaw drop. The dogs form was at least a head bigger than his and he is the biggest dog demon in all of Japan but apparently that has now changed. Inu decided it would be best if he back down on this one. He then heard the dog growl for the pup's mother and in three seconds flat the most beautiful Inu demoness was snarling before him. Her aura reeked of power. She is defiantly the strongest Inu demoness he has ever encountered.

"I have not come to do you harm little one or to your pups. I just came to see if it was true." Inu said as he slowly started to back up so he didn't appear as a threat. Inu demonesses when protecting their pups are not something to trifle with. They can be the deadliest thing you will ever encounter. They will not stop until the threat is eliminated, they will even hunt them down until their blood thirst is quenched.

"What do you mean by ' came to see if it is true.'?" She growled lowly, still not trusting the dog.

"I have been searching for you and your pups for the past two years. You never gave me any notification about your pups that were to be born. I needed that information to keep track of how many is in my clan…but tell me onna, I am quite curious as to why your pups smell like my eldest son?" Inu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome didn't know what to do. This is Sesshoumaru's father, who was suppose to be dead but somehow came back to the living world. Sesshoumaru is defiantly going to know about his sons now. She can't let them take away her babies, so with that thought in mind she used her orb to transfer Malakai, Maru, Cerberus and herself to and down the well.

Inu couldn't catch her in time and he couldn't track her scent because it disappeared by an old well. So naturally when he doesn't get his way he get mad and boy was he furious. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. The only person now that can answer them would be his son. 'Sesshoumaru is going to get it now.' Inu thought as he headed towards his castle.

TBC…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanx for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Leave me some reviews.**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Azumi and his pups

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 7:**_Azumi and His Pups_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The past two years have been nothing but tiring for Sesshoumaru. Inu has been relentless about him finding a mate. Thinking it would settle him down and set him straight. As if. He just wants to get his title back, he is tired of taking orders from his old man. He wants to be in charge again. But no, his father took it upon himself to find every single demoness in Japan and made him endure all there screeching, begging, forwardness, and all the other things they did that made him want to chop all their heads off. But eventually he did find a suitable mate and new Lady of the West. Her Names is Azumi and if everything goes well then they will be mated in two more weeks.

Azumi is a golden Inu demoness. Her father is the Lord of the North, so it's not like she wont no how to act and we can skip the training for her. She is so far the strongest and most beautiful demoness Sesshoumaru has come across yet. She has bright golden hair with golden eyes, an ice blue strip on each cheek, a black sun adores her forehead, the right size of hip to bare him strong pups, and a wonderful body that he gets to play with at night.

She is everything he wants out of a mate except… she's is very clingy, her voice gives him a headache, she reeks of different smells obliviously because she uses her body to get what she wants, she's loose…you have to try twice as hard to reach your climax when fucking her, and she is way to submissive. Which most men like that but he likes a little bit fire in his woman and Azumi…doesn't have that. Now his sex life is completely boring. But he has decided that he will take his chances with her, she will be a good Lady for his land. Plus, there is no woman out there as perfect as what he wants so this will have to do.

oOo

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he heard Azumi talking to her friends about how 'in love' they are and how beautiful their pups will be, so on and so forth. He let her say whatever she wanted, he didn't care. He doesn't have to explain him self to anyone. So she can lie all she wants but he is not going to put on the 'happy couple' look for her.

…

Later that night they both laid there in bed quietly. Azumi was silently fuming. He hasn't touched her in three days, three! Normally when they retired for the night they would have a good rut and then go to sleep. Well she would go to sleep, she didn't know what he did. Now he wont touch her or even come close to her. There is at least two and a half feet between them and ever time she comes close to him he pushes her away. ' This is bullshit!' she thought with a huff.

Sesshoumaru knows she's pissed but really doesn't care. Right now he is trying everything he can to put up with her wretched smell. Every time she comes close to him he gets dizzy and not in a good way. 'How can anyone stand to rut with her. I can smell at least five different scents of our castle guards on her. Just think of it this way. All there is left to do is mark her then pup her and then I will never have to be in her presence again. As soon as the pup is old enough I can have him by my side and forget her. Kami what am I getting my self into?' he thought but it was soon interrupted as he felt his father's aura coming this way. From what he can tell he is furious…furious at him. Now he is confused. Thinking back he couldn't remember doing anything that would warrant his father's wrath. ' What could I have possible have done this time?'

Inu slammed his son's chamber door opened, scaring the hell out of Azumi and earned an raised eyebrow from Sesshoumaru.

"Father?" he questioned, Inu glared at him.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TOLD ME?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Inu shouted. Sesshoumaru just stared at him along with Azumi who Inu hasn't even noticed yet.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MATE HER? KAMI SESSHOUMARU, ARE YOU BLIND? SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CREATURE I HAVE EVER SEEN!" he continued and Azumi smiled, soaking up all the compliments thinking it was her he was talking about. Sesshoumaru watched his sire pace back and forth not quite understanding what he was yelling about.

"KAMI IF SHE WASN'T YOUR ALREADY I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO TAKE HER AS MY MATE." Sesshoumaru was about ready to say go head to him, he to thinking he was talking about Azumi. Azumi had a smug smile on her face, enjoying the praise she was getting from her future father-n-law.

"BUT KAMI I AM SO FURIOUS WITH YOU RIGHT NOW BOY IT ISN'T EVEN EXPLAINABLE. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAVE PUPS! AND HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TAKEN THAT…THAT TENSHI AS A MATE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN I WOULD HAVE NEVER SIGNED THAT CONTRACT FOR AZzumi …" Inu stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Azumi's enraged look, now that he has noticed that she is here. He then turned to his son and noticed for the first time in his whole life that his son actually could show emotions, well if the shocked expression is anything to go by.

(Silence)…3…2…1…

"WHAAT!!!" Azumi shrieked and both Inus covered their ears.

"Uhhh…I'll let you explain this one my boy." Inu said nervously as Azumi glared at them both.

"This Sesshoumaru has no idea what you are talking about father. I have no pups, if I did I wouldn't have been looking for a mate." Sesshoumaru said coolly and Azumi visible relax with a sigh of relief. Of course that all makes since. She still had nothing to worry about. ' May be I should get the mating moved up to right away'

"What do you mean you have no idea what I am talking about?" Inu stopped for a second and looked over at Azumi. "Could you excuse us my dear." Azumi narrowed her eyes but the look on her mate-to-be made her think other wise. Doing as she was told , she got up and left.

" I saw them Sesshoumaru. Both boys look identical to you. There is no doubt that they are your. And if not by the looks then by the smell. When I was approaching them I thought they were you at first. And they are the twins that I have been looking for." Inu continued more calmly. Apparently his pup had no idea he has pups. 'Was that why the onna was running from me?'

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. He has two sons, twin pups that he had no idea about. He couldn't even begin that think who the mother would be.

"Father what did the onna look like?"

"Umm…Jet black hair that is down to her butt. Blue/silver eyes, silver markings, she is an Inu demoness, the most perfect body I have ever seen, a generous chest size that I'm sure your pups enjoyed very much, and I would have to say she is about up to your shoulders." Inu finished. Sesshoumaru thought back to try and remember any onna with that description but couldn't think of any.

"Father I haven't rutted with any onna that matches your description. I think I would have remembered if I did." They both were in deep thought before Inu broke it.

"Son, who was the onna you rutted with when your beast was last out?" Inu asked.

"I don't know father. Beast wont show me who she was. Her blood was all over me so I assumed she is dead. Once my beast sheds blood he kills the person it belongs too."

"How long ago was that?" Inu asked while he started to pace again.

"About two and a half years ago." Inu stopped.

"That is about how old the pups are. Sesshoumaru I don't think your beast killed her." Sesshoumaru was silent thinking everything over.

"Maybe you should go visit them but son be careful. The onna is scared of you so don't over do it." Inu warned.

"Where is she?"

"I believe they are taking residence in your brother's forest by the old Bone Eaters Well." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I will head there right away. If I leave now and walk I will reach there by morning. I need more time to think about this." His father nodded.

Sesshoumaru walked to his door then said "Oh and father…" Inu looked up "Yes"

"Get us out of that contract with Azumi's father." And with that said he left.

' O boy!" was all Inu thought as he headed for his study.

TBC…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanx for reading. Well I hope you like the story so far. I already have written up to chapter 9 so the chapters will be coming up quicker, but just like all my stories you must review to get the next chapter, so tell me what you think.**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	8. Meeting Father

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

**Aright this is the one alot of people been waiting to read, so i hope you enjoy it. Sesshy meets his pups!  
**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 8:**_Meeting Father_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Kagome, maybe it's time for the boys to meet their father. Both of them are going to want to meet him soon or later." Aoi said knowingly. Kagome just sat there in thought. She can't tell her mom, she wouldn't understand. Kagome never did tell her mom the true story on how she got 'pregnant'. She just told her some sappy story about how she fell in love but he had to leave cause he had a fiancée and he loved her more, so they could never be together babble bullshit and she bought it.

'Now what am I going to do? By now I'm sure Sesshoumaru knows about his two sons from his father and is probably looking for us. What would he do if he met them? I don't think he would kill them now since they are full demon. Would he take the away from me? No, Cerberus and I wont let him." Kagome was brought out of thought by her eldest pup.

"Mother, is everything alright?" Malakai knew she was stressed out by something. He could feel it from her aura.

"Everything will be fine Honey, don't you worry." She told him even though she herself wasn't sure. She then got up and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Mommy is going to be back in a little bit, ok. We are going to stay at grandma's house for a little while and mommy needs to go back and get some stuff from home, ok." Kagome got up and gave Maru a hug and kiss before heading out the door. "I'll be back before dark" she shouted before she went to the well and jumped over the top.

oOo

Sesshoumaru reached the well by early afternoon. He could smell lingering scents by here but they were at least a day old. He then sniffed the air but couldn't pick up any scents around him. The only ones he could were from the village nearby. So instead he decided to take a look around his Brother's forest to see if he could find anything.

oOo

Kagome headed through the forest on her way to her barrier protect hut but as she drew closer she senses another presence their and started running towards it. when she finally came up to it she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sesshoumaru" was all she was able to whisper.

Sesshoumaru turned from the barrier to see the most gorgeous demoness he has ever laid eyes on. Azumi couldn't even compare to this onna. There is no way this was who his father was talking about. If it is his father wasn't exaggerating. But there was no way because he would have definitely remembered rutting with this one…and he wouldn't of let her go either. He didn't even stop himself from ogling at her, it would be a crime not to and what red blooded male wouldn't. After about three or four minutes later he composed himself and spoke.

"Are you the onna that birthed my pups?" he asked smoothly. He would be able to tell if she lied or not and she knew this so Kagome slowly nodded. She took a step back preparing her self to run if she has to.

"How is that possible? I would have remembered if I rutted with you and I have never even seen you before." She didn't know if she should take that as a compliment or not. Then what he said next just straight out pissed her off. "Is this some kind of trickery?"

'How dare he! Remember or not he has no right to accuse me of such.' Sesshoumaru could feel her upraising anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!! REMEMBER OR NOT I DON'T CARE. TRUST ME, I NEVER WANTED TO RUT WITH YOU TO BEGIN WITH, IT WAS MORE LIKE YOU RAPED ME AND I BECAME PREGNANT! SO DON'T GO ACUSSING ME BECAUSE YOU CAN'T KEEP A LEASH ON YOUR BEAST OR KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS…" was all she was able to get out before Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a nearby tree. She struggled as hard as she could but he wouldn't let go. Sesshoumaru glared at her but then loosened his hold as his beast showed him what happened that night. Kagome looked up at him and could see a faraway look in his eyes.

He could see her struggling, her cries for him to stop, her tear tracked face, and blood. What his brother's miko said was true. His beast raped her but…she was human. 'How is that possible?'

Kagome could see it in his eyes, the recognition, the anger, the confusion.

"Your beast has finally showed you." She whispered and he let her go then stepped back. They were quiet for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"You were human." She knew what he meant when he said this. It was his way of asking without actually asking.

"I was." She replied.

"How?" he never missed a beat. Kagome thought for a few moments, debating weather to trust him or not. Maybe she should do some explaining to him but not here. Not out in the open where someone could hear the conversation.

"Why don't we go to my hut and I'll explain anything you want to know." She would be able to observe him to see what his true intentions are. All he did was nod in reply and fallowed her to her hut.

Sesshoumaru looked around the clearing and noticed a big garden and a bunch of odd toys around her hut that was actually bigger than a normal size hut. When she led him inside he became even more curious. He saw a lot of things he has never encountered before and wanted to ask about them.

"Would you like some tea?" Kagome asked politely and he nodded. He watched as she bent down and lifted a wooden door up from the floor and saw a white and red box like thing that she lifted up. She opened it to bring out two bottles with a light brown liquid in it. She opened it for him and gave it to him to try, which he found out that it has a very pleasant taste and very refreshing. She is always grateful that she had Cerberus around. He has the ability to control three elements; Fire, Thunder, and Ice. (that why he has different eye colors. Each head controls an element.) With his Ice ability she can keep meats, milk, and other refrigerated things in this time. Anything electronic, she can charge with his Thunder ability. And with his Fire ability he can well, start fires. Needless to say, very convenient.

As he set the bottle down on the table he began to ask her about the strange things she has here. Which he found out that the box is a cooler, then a very small couch, chairs, and variety of 'dishes' just to name a few. She started to explain that she was from the future and what it was like. She didn't even notice how comfortable they were getting around each other and they were losing track of time. But there was one more thing that really caught his attention and that was the strange painting on the wall so he asked about them. Kagome got up and picked up one with her and the boys in it. It was taken when Malakai and Maru first started walking. She was holding Malakai up by his hands while she was leaning over him and Maru was sitting beside them clapping his hands happily.

"Their called photos. They come from a device called a camera." She said as she handed him the picture.

"This was taken when they first started walking. The one I am holding up is your eldest son Malakai and the one sitting by us is your youngest son Maru." She explained the picture to him and he just stared in awe. His father was right. There is no mistaking that they are his pups.

"Maru?" he asked and she nodded.

"I named him after you since he looks just like you."

"Why?" he was confused. Most women that were raped wouldn't name the child after their father.

"I do not have a grudge against you for what happened that night. Yes, it scared the hell out of me but I knew you weren't yourself and that your beast was in control, their for couldn't stop it. I've been around your brother enough to know that and also that there is a chance that you wont remember what happened. Plus I was in heat, which made it even worst. " He stared at her in shock. Most onna's wouldn't have seen that side of the story and instead would have jumped to the worst conclusion. His respect for her just grew. He is lucky that his pups have a mother like her and will learn a great deal from her as well.

"What about Malakai?' he asked once he snapped out of shock.

" I named him after my father since he inherited the Higurashi eyes. Although he acts more like you." Sesshoumaru raised a questioning eyebrow and she continued to explain.

"He has your personality. He is more calm and collected. Never doing something without thinking it through. He also only acts like himself around Maru, Shippo, Cerberus, Sango, Miroku, their daughter, my future family, and myself. Everyone else he is around he put up his little mask to hide his emotion, just like you do. Maru is the exact opposite. He acts more like I did at his age, carefree, playful, and is very adventurous." Kagome said then finished her bottle of tea before grabbing another.

"Cerberus?" Kagome picked up another picture with just the boys and the black three-headed dog then handed it to him.

"He is their guardian and protector. I believe your father has met him already." She laughed lightly at the memory of the Great Inu No Tashio's face when he seen Cerberus. She then went into telling him how she got Cerberus and the potion. She decided to leave the prophecy out for now and wait for the right time…if their will ever be one. She still hasn't decided if he had any intention of taking her babies away are going to happen yet.

"Why did you not tell me sooner about our pups…and where are they?" He asked somewhat dazed, this was a lot to take in.

"They're at their Baba-san's house in the future, their safe, don't worry. I wouldn't of left them there if I thought otherwise. As for why did never told you is because I didn't know what you would do or how you would react." She explained sheepishly. The conversation has gone so well and now she will have to face her fears.

"You thought that this Sesshoumaru would kill his own pups." He said angrily and glared at her.

"Well…yes and no, I don't know. When I was pregnant with them I thought you would. I know how much you hate humans and hanyou's, Sesshoumaru. I didn't know what you would do and that's probably what scared me the most. So I didn't go looking for you. It wasn't until I was four months pregnant that I found out they would be full blooded demons and by then I was too far along to go to you. Once I had them I knew you wouldn't kill them but the thought of you taking them from me came up and I AM NOT going to let you do that. It would be great if you can be in their lives but they are staying with me, no if ands buts about it. As long as we can work with this than everything will go smoothly. I know your sons want to meet you. They are always talking about what they think you would be like but I will not let you take them from me." She finished with a determined look and he nodded. He could understand her concerns but he never did want to kill or take the pups away from her in the first place. He is also very proud that his beast has picked a ferociously protective onna to carry his pups.

"I have no intention of taking them from you onna but I would like to see them. If possible, right now. I have gone two years not even knowing I had them and I would like to finally meet them." He said smoothly and Kagome nodded in satisfaction at getting her point across. "And it's Kagome, not woman or onna." With that said she got up and he nodded then fallowed her to the well.

"Ok, wait here and I'll be back with the boys in a couple of minutes." He nodded and watched as she jumped into the well before disappearing all together.

oOo

Malakai and Maru were outside playing with Cerberus when they saw their mother exit the well house and ran up to her.

"Mother, where is the stuff you were going back home to get?" Malakai asked curiously. He was never the one to forget anything or not notice when something was out of place.

"Sweetheart, we are going back home. There is someone important that I want both of you to meet, ok. So go in there and tell grandma and uncle Sota bye so we can leave."

'That must be who I smell on mother but the smell is similar to my own.' Malakai thought to himself but nodded to his mother. Maru jumped up and down excitedly before running off to tell everyone good-bye. 'I love meeting new people!' was the only thing on his mind.

All of them said bye and headed to the well. Kagome bent down and picked up both of her boys before walking up to the well.

"Mummy, who is it we are going to meet?" Maru asked as he sucked on his sucker that Grammy gave him.

"You'll see when we get their Sweetheart." Was all she before jumping in the well but keeping mind of the sucker her youngest has.

oOo

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth by the well as he waited. He was about to meet his sons. 'What will they be like? Will they run up to me when they find out who I am? Or will they cling to their mother? Probably the second of the two' Sesshoumaru was brought out of thought by a blue light coming from the well. 'This is it.'

Kagome jumped out of the well and landed about eight yards away from Sesshoumaru who was looking at his sons in awe. She put Malakai down and held his little clawed hand but kept Maru in her arms and watched them as they looked at the man in front of them. Maru lifted his nose to sniff the air.

"Mummy, why does that man smell like me and Kai?" he asked while pointing at him so she knew who he was talking about. "Honey don't point, it's rude." Kagome pulled his finger down then set him by his brother. Cerberus started to growl but calmed down when Kagome patted his head.

"Malakai, Maru…I want you to meet your father. Sesshoumaru these are your sons." Kagome properly introduced each of them to each other and lightly pushed the boys towards their father who didn't even know what to do or say.

Maru was the first one to approach him. Slowly at first before asking." Are you really are daddy?" Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as Maru started to run up to him. He bent down on one knee to catch his pup, who squealed in delight as Sesshoumaru picked him up. Kagome took out her camera and started to take pictures of them.

Malakai stayed back and watched his father hold his brother who was asking him like 50 question. He moved more behind his mother's leg and she looked down at him in confusion. Malakai was the one who wanted to meet his sire the most and now he seem a little scared to go up to him.

Sesshoumaru, try as he might, could not keep up with his youngest pup's questions. He then noticed that Malakai was missing and looked around for him. He seen Kagome looking down behind her and noticed Malakai peeking out from behind her legs. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and handed her Maru before crouching down to his son's level.

"Are you scared of me little one?" he asked gently and Malakai shook his head no.

"Then what's the matter?"

"You say you are our father but why did you wait so long to come to us?" he asked so quietly Sesshoumaru barely heard it. Sesshoumaru was taken back and didn't know what to say. He looked up at Kagome for some help.

"Honey, your father had some things that needed to be done before he could come back to us." Kagome lied and prayed that her son brought it. Malakai seemed hesitant at first but then he nodded and decided that answer was good enough. He slowly walked up to his father and wrapped his small arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru felt his chest fill with a weird feeling he has never felt before as he held his son in his arms. He has never felt so protective towards anything before like he does now and this was all new to him. He didn't know what to make of it. He picked Malakai up and held him closer to his chest and purred when Malakai nuzzled him under his chin, which he gladly returned. And of course Kagome took a picture.

"Mummy I want daddy to hold me." Maru said as he leaned for his father. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome before taking him to.

"Great! I get it. I guess Mommy's not cool enough anymore." Kagome said dramatically and the boys giggle. Which caused a very small smile to creep across Sesshoumaru's face and it didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. 'Maybe it was a good idea for them to meet.'

"Well, how about you three go back to the hut with Cerberus and have some father and son time while I go pick up something form grandma Keade. Then when I get back I'll start dinner." They all nodded and went there separate way. Kagome jogged down the path to Keade, she wanted to make this quick.

TBC…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanx for reading. Leave me some love! ;D**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	9. Father and Son Time

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

**A/N: This chapter really doesn't have anything eventful but there will be chapters like this that just go into a lot of detail about Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the pups. It will show their relationship better and you will start to see a changing in Sesshoumaru in these kinds of chapters. **

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 9:**_ Father and Son Time_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru walked through the barrier and put his pups down. They both chatted excitedly telling him about all their toys and what their favorite games were. He watched as Cerberus trotted off to his favorite napping spot and laid down still keeping a close eye on them.

"Daddy can you turn into a doggy too? Me, Kai, and Mummy can. But Mummy's is REEALLLLY big." Maru spread his arm as wide as he could to show him how much he meant. "Ares is still little, but Mummy says that when we get bigger so will are doggy forms, is that true?"

"Of course it is true. Mother said it so it has to be. Mother never lies." Kai said as a matter of fact and crossed his arms. Sesshoumaru could tell Kai was a mommy's boy and found great amusement in watching the two as they argued back and forth. He also noticed that they inherited their mother's fiery spirit. It will be quite interesting to watch them grow up. At the end of the argument Maru stuck out his tongue and his brother smirked, obviously he won.

"Father, do you want to see are true forms?"

"Yeah, watch Daddy." Sesshoumaru saw them take off running before a red and blue light surrounded them. Both pups stood their before him, they were a little bit bigger than an horse but that will change quickly. It wont take long for them to grow bigger. They looked exactly like his true form but smaller and they had some black. He still couldn't figure out why Kai has blue eyes though. ' I wonder if Kagome's true form has blue eyes, maybe that is where he gets it from.' He continued to watch as they wrestled around before Maru barked at him.

"**_Daddy we want to see what you look like._"** Kai nodded in agreement. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and expanded his aura before a red light consumed him. The boys watched as a big silver dog stepped towards them and they both bounced around excitedly. It has been awhile since their mother was able to play with them like this and they were happy that their father would.

"**_Father is bigger than Mother in true form._"** Kai barked at his brother who nodded happily. They both ran up to Sesshoumaru and tried to pounce on him. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do or think for the matter. He never played around so he wasn't use to it but apparently Kagome did this with them so he figured it wouldn't hurt to do this just this once to make them happy.

After about a half in hour later all three transformed back and headed inside with Cerberus right behind them.

…

Kagome walked inside the hut to find her boys and Sesshoumaru sitting on her couch with the portable DVD player, watching 'Monster's Inc.' (Which I do not own by the way). She is relieved that they are still here. Even though Sesshoumaru said he wouldn't take them from her it was still bugging her when she was out but she knew if something went wrong Cerberus would have called for her. She did smile though at the picture they created. Both boys snuggled up against Sesshoumaru, who seems absorbed in the movie along with the boys but that is to be expected since he has never seen a 'movie' before.

"Sesshoumaru, are you staying for supper?" Kagome asked as she put her things away and opened her 'underground fridge'.

"Yeah Daddy will you stay? PLEAAASSSSE" Maru asked and Kai looked at him with hopeful eyes. How could he say no, so he gave a nod. The boys bounced up and down happily and Kagome smiled while pulling out four steaks, some mushrooms and onions before she started to cook. After the boys settled down they went back to watching their movie until supper was done.

Cerberus came over to Kagome and lit a fire for her while she marinated the steaks and started to fry the mushrooms and onion. Cerberus was just happy to get his beef jerky treat and walk back over to his bed by the couch. After the steaks were done marinating, she cooked two of them and left the other two raw so she could mix it up a little. As demons they need the raw meat but they also like cooked food too so when it comes to meat she always does it half and half. She continued to fried the vegetables in butter then once they were done she set the table and got the steak sauce out before calling the boys over. Kai and Maru sat in their chairs as Kagome cut their steaks into little pieces and gave them each a little bit of sauce.

Sesshoumaru has never smelt food as good as this before and wondered what it was. When he sat down and looked at his plate he noticed strips of meat both raw and cooked. He usually doesn't eat his meat cooked but the rest seemed to enjoy it so he took a bite. His eyes widen in surprise at how wonderful it tasted. Never before has he tasted any meat like this.

"What kind of meat is this? I have never tasted anything like this before." He asked and Kagome looked across the table at him.

"It's called steak but the reason it has more flavor is because I soaked it in a special kind of sauce." Kagome smiled.

"Father, try it with the steak sauce. I think you will like it better." Kai said as he pointed at the thick dark liquid on his plate. Sesshoumaru took another piece and dipped it before putting it in his mouth. 'I think I found my new favorite food." He thought and gave a nod of approval. The boys giggled and continued to chow down on theirs. When the main meal was done Kagome got out some cut up peaches and strawberries. She put them in four small bowls and added whipped cream to it before handing them out. She didn't want to give the boys to much sugar when it was close to their bedtime. Sesshoumaru also enjoyed the dessert, he wasn't too big with sweets but this was just right.

Once everyone was done eating Kagome picked up all the dirty dishes and put them into her little washtub so she could do them after the boys were in bed.

Sesshoumaru was helping the boys with getting around for bed.

"Daddy are you going to live with us now?" little Maru asked as he started to put his things away.

"No pup, I have to be leaving again." Sesshoumaru said regretfully. He actually didn't want to leave but he had things to do back at the castle.

"You will come back, right?" Kai asked worriedly and Sesshoumaru's eyes softened.

"Of course, I'll be back tomorrow to see both of you." Kai nodded then ran to go get something. Sesshoumaru turned back to his youngest and gave him an affectionate rub on the head. About five minutes later Kai came back with something shiny in his hands. Sesshoumaru bent down to see what he has.

"I want you to have this. That way when ever you are away you will have us with you." Sesshoumaru bent his head down as Kai put a necklace locket over his head. " It used to be mother's before she said I could have it." Sesshoumaru opened up the locket to see one side with a picture of Kai and Maru and the other side had a picture of Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked up and gave him a thank you with a rub on the head before tucking it in his shirt then stood back up before walked over to Kagome. Kagome was keeping herself busy by putting things away.

" May I talk to you outside for a minute, Kagome?" she looked up then nodded. The boys ran to the window as they watched their parents walk to the barrier.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked nervously.

" I wanted to talk to you about living arrangements." He said as he watched carefully for her reaction.

"What do you mean? What is wrong with us living here?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just that I have to go back to the castle but I would like to see my pups whenever I want and sometimes I wont have time to come back and forth. I also would feel a lot better if the pups were near me at all times so I can watch over them too." He explained knowing if he demanded it that there would be some kind of conflict.

Kagome thought about it for a couple of minutes before asking " What about the well. The boys always go over to their grandma's house and I don't know how they will take it with not being so close anymore."

"I will make sure they visit the well whenever they wish it." Sesshoumaru said as he waited patiently for her reply.

Well how about we let the boys spend some more time with you first, say one week then we will go from their." It wasn't the reply he was hoping for but nodded anyway. They will be living with them weather they like it or not but he decided against telling her that.

"Alright, well I thank you for supper and I will be back to see the boys tomorrow." Kagome just nodded.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru" then he was gone.

Kagome turned around and headed for the hut. She could see Kai and Maru watching out the window. They both had sad looking faces. They really enjoyed having their dad around and Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy it to. 'Maybe it would be best if we stay with Sesshoumaru.'

oOo

Sesshoumaru used his orb as his transportation for the night and he could see the palace come into view after about an hour into traveling. Once he was inside he sought out his father's aura and headed to his study. It was time to make some new arrangements and he was interested in hearing how everything went with Azumi's father. Only his father knew the answer and he is determined that it goes his way.

TBC…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanx for reading. You know what to do! Show some love.**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	10. New Arrangements and One Week later

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 10:**_New Arrangements and One Week later_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inu could sense his eldest pup heading his way and started to get antsy wondering if he was able to find his Grand-Pups or not. Now that he FINALLY has grand-puppies he doesn't want to lose them. He hoped beyond hope that his son kept his temper straight and didn't do anything to cause the onna to turn away, that would be bad…very bad. Inu then heard a light knock on the door and gave permission to enter.

Sesshoumaru walked into the study and sat down in front of his father's desk. He could tell by the look on his father face that he was anxious to know what had gone on but waited for him to ask the question.

"Did you find her?" Inu asked worriedly.

"Yes Father, I did. I also have met them, that is why I was gone all day. I will be able to see them at anytime but eventually all three of them and Cerberus will be moving in. So that brings me to are next subject, I need two bedrooms prepared by the end of the week, both across from mine. I also want the three most loyal guards to protect them at all times. I do not trust Azumi and I do not know how she will take this news." Sesshoumaru finished but before going on he waited to see if his father has anything to say first.

"I want to go with you to see the pups. I would also like to get to know them before they come here to stay." Inu stated more then asked.

"I will have to talk to Kagome first. She has a barrier around her hut and that is why you were never able to find her before. It will be up to her weather or not you can enter through the barrier." Inu nodded at what his son told him. Of course he didn't like it but he guessed he didn't have a choice. Inu thoughts instantly went back to the three-headed dog and just the thought of that made up his mind. That was one big dog and he didn't want to be the one stuck in it's jaws. If that dog had one head then maybe it would be different but hell, that dog has THREE… and three heads is always better than one, no matter what the situation.

"What news is there on Azumi and her father?" Inu took a deep breathe before answering his son's question.

"Not good, I'm not sure if were going to be able to get out of this one. The only thing I was able to do was prolong the mating date. The date is set back for another month, so we have until then to come up with something else." Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his temples. That's not good. He was hoping that Azumi would be gone before Kagome and the pups get here. He and his beast have already agreed on mating Kagome instead of Azumi but it will be difficult to win Kagome over if Azumi's around. He isn't even sure how Kagome will take the news of Azumi and even if she took it well it would still be hard as hell to get alone time with Kagome and the pups because he know damn sure that Azumi is going to throw a fit.

"Did you tell Azumi about any of this? About Kagome or the pups." Sesshoumaru warily asked. Inu shook his head.

"No, the only thing she knows about is that the mating date has been changed and she isn't to happy about that. She doesn't know the reason why or about Kagome and the pups. As far as I know, she thinks that I was mistaken when I barged into your room. Are you planning on taking this Kagome as your mate?" Inu asked even though he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it himself.

"Yes, that is my plan but I'm not sure how that will go with Azumi around and we still have to get out of this contract with Azumi's father." Inu nodded.

"You need to be careful though. We have to make sure we get out of this without bloodshed. The last thing we need to do is start a war, even though the Western Army is greater, I want to get out of this any other way we can." Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement. Yes, a war is the last thing they need but he will take that chance if he has to. 'Kagome WILL be mine no matter the consequences.' He thought as he got up from his seat. He bid his father good night and headed for his bedchambers to get some sleep. By dawn he will head back to visit with his sons.

Sesshoumaru entered his chambers to find Azumi still awake. He continued to ignore her and striped out of his clothes to put something more comfortable on before getting into bed. He then felt Azumi's arm wrapping around his waist and felt her naked breast pushed up on his back. He shuddered in disgusts but she took it as pleasure. Before Azumi could continue Sesshoumaru unwrapped her arm and pushed her away from him. Azumi frowned and went to move closer but stopped when she heard her mate-to-be's growl of warning and she huffed but reluctantly listened. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her huff but was glad she took his warning. After his nose got use to the smell he slowly found himself in the land of dreams.

…

Sesshoumaru woke up just before dawn and tried not to wake Azumi up. The last thing he needs is to hear her bitching this early in the morning. Once he was ready to leave he made his way out of the palace and headed to his brother's forest.

oOo

Through out the next six days, Sesshoumaru would do the same routine. Wake up, leave the palace, and spend as much time with his sons as possible. He has actually enjoys the quite life that Kagome and his sons live. It is very different from the way he live and he greedily take the time he has like this and makes the better of it. No one sees the Great Prince of the West here but is more known as a father that his sons look up to instead. He never thought that there was such peace as this and he is sure he is going to miss it when it comes time to leave. He also loves Kagome's cooking; she has made him numerous dishes that would out do any royal cooking in Japan. He will defiantly miss that as well.

Malakai and Maru absolutely love the time they spend with their father. But Kai knows there is something off about his mother and father. They don't act like the couples he sees at grandma's world or even the couples from the near by village. If they loved each other then why don't they act like it and why doesn't their father live with them. He knows some things up and is determined to find out.

Kagome allowed Inu Tashio to come and meet his grand-pups, which he was grateful for. Malakai and Maru warmed up to him right away once they found out who he was. They spent a lot of time together and he started coming every day too but he usually arrived by lunchtime. The boys couldn't be happier now that they had their father and grandfather with them. Kagome was happy that the boys warmed up to them and she is also pleasantly surprised to see Sesshoumaru's mask slowly fading from the cold Daiyoukai that he is known for to an actual person with emotions. She was worried in the beginning thinking that he would keep his mask up in front of his sons but he didn't and she is very grateful to that. It's bad enough that Kai picked up on it already and she doesn't want him to be as cold and emotionless towards others as Sesshoumaru is.

…

The seventh day and last day of the week…

Kagome was walking through the forest towards her home. She left for a couple of hours to visit and help Keade with some things that needed to be done. She wasn't quite sure what to expect when she reaches the barrier though, sometimes the pups can get a little crazy, poor Sesshoumaru isn't use to fatherhood yet and the pups have him wrapped around their little fingers and he has a difficult time telling them no. And boy do they know it.

When she walked through the barrier she wasn't sure what to expect but it sure wasn't this and how she wished that she had her camera with her. This was defiantly a Kodak moment. Sesshoumaru and the pups were all in their true form playing around. Sesshoumaru was laying on his belly with Maru laying on his back nipping at his father's floppy ears and Kai was trying to catch his father's tail. She notice Sesshoumaru looking out of the corner of his eyes watching Kai as he purposely would wait until Kai almost reached his tail then would flip it to the other side. Kagome laughed lightly to herself as she watch the three.

Kagome silently walked through the forest, around to the other side and came up behind Kai before she changed into her true form. Sesshoumaru noticed her right away but didn't say anything to give her away to the pups, who still haven't noticed her yet. Kagome, as silently as she could, crept up and nipped Kai's tail causing him to yelp in surprise. He turned around to see his mother with what looks like a grin on her face and bounced towards her. She crouched down and waited for her son to pounce on her then rolled them over before tickling his tummy with her nose. Maru soon noticed were the excitement was at and headed towards her too to also join the fun. Sesshoumaru stayed put but turned his head in the opposite direction to see his father walk through the barrier and saw him laugh at the scene.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his human form and went to greet his father.

" You know, I wish I had enough time to play with you like that when you were a pup." Inu said sadly as he admired the scene before him.

"Then why don't you make up for lost time with your grand-pups and we'll call it even cause I need a break. Who knew that being a father that entertains his pups would be so exhausting." Inu laughed but nodded.

"Your starting to change, did you know that?" Sesshoumaru scoffed. He hasn't changed he just didn't want to be cold to his pups. That was it. He was still the fearsome, cold, and deadly Daiyoukai everyone knows him as. Inu just shook his head at him. He didn't mean it as a bad thing but maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Inu turned around and turned into his true form before heading to his grand-pups. He nodded to Kagome and she transformed back into her human form and walked into the hut. Sesshoumaru sat down and watched his father and his pups.

Once they all eat dinner and put the pups to bed, the three adults sat out side to enjoy the cool breeze.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Sesshoumaru said sternly, by know Kagome was use to his superior attitude and nodded. Inu also nodded in agreement.

"Well, would you like something to drink before we get started? I have a feeling this is going to be longer then the last talk we had." Kagome said as she made her way inside.

"Do you have anything relaxing, wine perhaps?" Inu inquired.

"No but I do have enough ingredients to make some strawberry margaritas." Sesshoumaru and Inu gave her a questioning look. Kagome then realized that they didn't know what that was.

"It's good, trust me." She said as she walked inside to make them. When she finally walked back outside they saw her carrying two really weird looking glass cups with red liquid inside and a red berry like thing on the edge of the glass. Both men looked back at each other not sure if they should try it or not. Sesshoumaru then thought about how everything else Kagome made was more than delicious so he decided to give it a try. Once they both had their glasses Kagome went back in to get hers. Inu looked over at his son and saw him take a sip. He waited…then saw him take another and then nodded towards him. That's when he tried it and he was pleasantly surprised at the taste. He was sure he would want another.

"Do you like it?" Kagome's voice rang through the air as she walked back outside. Both men nodded.

"Like everything else you make Kagome, this is delicious." Inu said with a smile and Kagome blushed at the compliment. Sesshoumaru found that he liked it when her cheeks turned that color. It made her look even more beautiful than she already is.

"Yes, it is very satisfying." Sesshoumaru added in. Kagome smiled.

"Now back to what I was saying." Sesshoumaru started again as they sat down in what Kagome told them was a 'lawn chair' before he continued.

"It has been a week and I need to know if you had enough time to think about what we discussed the first day I was here?" Kagome knew what he was talking about and to be honest she hasn't really thought about it. Kagome took a deep breath and looked out towards the setting sun. Did she want to move into their palace? Would it be the best decision for her pups? Would they like it there? She knew her sons loved that they had their father and grandfather with them now and she didn't want to make it more difficult for them since she knew they traveled back and forth a lot but… what would she do with her home of two years, the home her pups grew up in, and…all their things? Sesshoumaru and Inu waited patiently for her to answer.

"What would I do with all are things?" she asked quietly. "I can't get rid of them."

"Leave them here, keep the barrier up so no one can get into it and just take what you need. Then if something ever happens or say you need some place to stay to get away for a while you will always have here. A safe haven of some sort." Inu suggested and Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. Kagome thought about it some more. Then she thought about if it never does work out they could always come back here.

"Alright, we'll go…but if it doesn't work out or if we don't feel comfortable then I want you both to agree to let us come back here." She said with a little determination. She wants to make sure that if it doesn't work that they understood that there will be no argument about them moving back here. Inu nodded; he will agree to anything as long as his grand-pups will get to live with him. Sesshoumaru was hesitant though, he wasn't sure how things would go with Azumi and he knows that soon or later there will be problems between her and Kagome. But then decided that maybe if he told Kagome about Azumi and his predicament (leaving out mating her of course) now then she will be more prepared for it. Then all he will have to do is keep a tighter leash on Azumi so nothing too drastic happens.

Two margaritas later, Sesshoumaru finished telling Kagome about Azumi and 'how they are trying to get rid of her' explanation. Inu assured her that her and the pups will be very well protected and Kagome finally agreed. They decided that Kagome will get all day tomorrow to pack while Sesshoumaru and Inu watched the boys and then they would leave the next day. It would be a three day walk from here to the palace and they didn't want to wait long before leaving. Once the Margarita glasses were empty and everything was settled, Sesshoumaru and Inu said their good bye before heading home. Kagome noticed how late it was and also decided to get some sleep. She has a big day tomorrow.

oOo

Meanwhile…

Azumi was fuming. She hasn't seen her mate to be for a full WEEK now. She would always be asleep when he came home and would be gone before she got up. It was really starting to piss her off. She is supposed to be his mate for fuck sake and he would just ignore her like this. She huffed. 'What a fucking bastard!' she thought as she waited impatiently for him to get home. She will NOT go to bed until she sees him and HE will NOT go to bed until she gets some answers, like where the hell has he been? Why is their two new rooms prepared across for theirs and WHY was their another room being prepared in the family wing? She was also getting sick and tired of that human brat Rin that he call an adopted daughter, she is to cheerful and naïve for her own good. How dare he leave her here alone with that brat! O yes, she was going to get answers, she would make sure of it!

TBC…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanx for reading. That's it for this chapter. Leave me some reviews! O and I know I haven't kept up with Inuyasha in a while but he will make another appearance in the next chapter.**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	11. Heading West to a Palace by the Sea

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 11:**_Heading West to a Palace by the Sea_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru and Inu arrived at the palace late that night. Both said their good nights and headed to their chambers. Upon reaching his chambers, Sesshoumaru expected Azumi to be asleep but was sadly mistaken. He was greeted by a furious Azumi pacing back and forth in front of his balcony doors. Azumi glared at him and stomped her way to him while pointing a finger.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST WEEK!" Sesshoumaru glared hard at her. ' Who does this onna think she is to question this Sesshoumaru?' he thought angrily.

" Onna you will do well to learn your place when speaking to this Sesshoumaru. You are not this Sesshoumaru mate yet and you will learn to hold your tongue. Such action warrants punishment and I do not give them lightly. As for where this Sesshoumaru was is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he brushed past her and changed for bed. Azumi huffed angrily and glared at him.

"My father will not like it when he hears of my mate to be is treating me poorly and with no respect. I AM of royal blood and I WILL BE TREATED LIKE IT!" she yelled as he continued to ignore her.

"You WILL lower your voice or I shall remove that tongue of yours. As for your royal blood you sure do not act as such. This Sesshoumaru is led to believe that your father has done a poor job in your raising but has succeeded in raising a spoiled bitch that you are now. I will not stand for it, you WILL learn your place or you WILL learn the consequences by my hand." Sesshoumaru said in a tone that held a deathly promise but Azumi continued to ignore it. However, before she could retort back there was a knock at the door.

Sesshoumaru calmly walked to the door and opened it to see one of the palaces maids.

"My lord, the rooms have all been prepared like you have requested. The room in the family wing is done as well." The maid said as she bowed lowly and Sesshoumaru dismissed her with a nod.

"Why are there rooms being prepared?" Azumi asked curiously. Sesshoumaru glared over at her.

"There will be new residences living here in a few days and this Sesshoumaru expects that you will behave your self. If not you will not like the outcomes that will befall you." He said with no emotion. Azumi decided to hold her tongue and nod. She will leave their discussion where it is for tonight since it will be futile to continue it further but she is determined to get more answers and more respect out of her soon to be mate. As for the rooms she figures that maybe the lords are visiting again. Why else would he have three rooms prepared even though they are in weird location.

oOo

Kagome was working on packing everything they needed for when they move. She covered all her furniture so it wont collect dust and had Cerberus freeze all the food that needed to be kept cold, everything else she packed.

Kagome heard her pups joyous yells and knew Sesshoumaru and Inu arrived. She didn't bother going out there and continued what she was doing, she was almost done and it wasn't even noon yet. She is quiet proud of her self at how fast she was able to get things done even though she started to pack some last night.

She was interrupted when Sesshoumaru came in.

"I see you are about done packing." Kagome nodded and said.

"Actually I'll be done by noon. We can leave today is you want. I told the boys this morning that where moving in with you and they are more then excited." Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement. His overly excited pups attacked him when he walked through the barrier and told him all about how anxious they were to get to the palace.

"I will send my father back to the castle to fetch Ah-Un then. He will be of great help in moving your belonging on the trip. We will leave after lunch is done." Before Kagome could reply he was gone. She just shrugged and continued to work, she still had lunch to make.

…

When Inu walked through the barrier his sensitive nose was hit full blast with the smell of Kagome's cooking. He left Ah-Un outside the barrier to wait as he followed his nose to the food. Kagome's cooking has become an addiction for him and from the smell of this course, he has never had it before.

He reached Kagome and watched as she started to serve something that looked like a chunk of meat that had something yellow, green and red on top of it and had a piece of bread on both sides. He sat down just as she placed his plate in front of him and he looked closer at the food. He then recognized the cooked meat, lettuce, tomato, and of course the bread but he didn't know what the white and yellow subsistence were. Kagome noticed his curious look and explained to him that it is called a cheeseburger and the condiments were called mayonnaise and mustard along with something called cheese. The weird looking soft sticks are called French fries but she said they were potatoes. Sesshoumaru could understand his father's reaction, his was similar when he first saw it too. Inu took his first bite and in five seconds flat he had devoured all of it.

Sesshoumaru stared at his father in shock. Kagome was laughing as she made him another one, she didn't have to ask him if wanted another she already knew he would want more and that's was why she made extra. Inu was her biggest fan when it came to her cooking. He gave her a cheeky grin when she put another 'cheeseburger' on his plate and thanked her before digging in again. He was just as bad as her pups.

After they were done eating and everything was cleaned up, they loaded everything on the wagon that was attached to Ah-Un and started heading west.

…

Kagome watched Maru as he ran around his grandfather excitedly and listened as he asked him questions about certain things. The pups never traveled to far from the barrier so this was a whole different experience for them. Kai was walking next to his father while holding onto Sesshoumaru's tail and asked him about what the palace was like.

Sesshoumaru felted his eldest pup grab onto one of his clawed fingers and looked down at him.

"Father, why do you live in a palace instead of a hut?" Kai asked curiously. Sesshoumaru then realized that Kagome never told the pups that they were the heirs of a lord. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around Kai and lifted him into his arms and held him to his chest. He seems to be wanting to do that a lot lately.

"It is because your grandfather is the current Lord of the West and I am his heir. Just as you and your brother are my heirs to the western throne." Sesshoumaru explained gently.

"Does that mean that someday you will be Lord of the West?" Sesshoumaru nodded and said "And as will you after I either pass the throne to you or I am no longer of the living world."

"What about Maru? Can he be Lord some day too since were twins?" Sesshoumaru had to think about that one.

" Well I am not sure, you both have the western crest but since twins are very rare among demons I can not answer that for sure. There has never been two heirs before." Kai gave him a weird look then asked, " What's the Western Crest?"

" It is the moon symbol that adores yours, your brother's and my forehead."

"Why doesn't grandfather have one?"

"He does not have the crest because he was not the heir to the Western throne, your grandmother was. He was became lord when he mated my mother."

"Are you and mother mates?" Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly. "That means mother will be the Lady of the West when you become lord, right?" Kai continued not knowing how troubling his questions were making his father. Sesshoumaru didn't know how to answer his questions or how to go about it but tried the best he could.

"If your mother was my mate then yes she would but we are not mates." He said quietly.

"Why, don't you love each other?" Kai asked as he started to play with a piece of his father's silver hair. Sesshoumaru sighed, "It's complicated son." Kai got the feeling his sire didn't want to continue further on the subject and decided he would ask mother about it later. So he asked a different question and for that Sesshoumaru was relieved.

"Will I get to meet grandmother?" Sesshoumaru looked at his son hesitantly. He wasn't for sure if he would or not. He, him self hasn't seen his mother for about ten years now. "I don't know son, maybe."

Sesshoumaru watched as Kai stretched and yawned. It was getting late and the sun would set pretty soon. Sesshoumaru turn and walked towards Ah-Un. He gently removed his spiked armor and set it in the cart. Normally he would never take off his armor when traveling but he would make an exception this time. Kai laid his head under his father's chin and let the rumbles coming from his father's chest lull him to sleep. Maru was in a similar state in his grandfather's arms. It wasn't long before they found a decent clearing to camp in for the night.

oOo

Inuyasha and Kikyo have been traveling for days now and have finally reached Edo. Inuyasha sniffed the air to try and scent Kagome out but he couldn't smell her at all which worried him greatly. Keade came out of her hut to greet him and her sister.

"Keade, where is Kagome?" Keade looked hesitant for moment. She knew that Kagome was scared of Inuyasha's reaction if he found out what has happened so she couldn't just say ' O, her and her pups, which by the way are ye's nephews, left to go live with ye's brother that ye o so hate more than anything else so that is where ye will find them.' But she had to give him some kind of answer.

"They have headed west about two days ago." Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. 'Why would she be heading west and what does she mean by 'they'? '

"Who is she traveling with?" should she tell him, well might as well now he'll figure it out soon or later.

"Ye's brother, Lord Sesshoumaru..." Keade never got to finish.

"WHAAATT!!!" Inuyasha was furious. 'Why would they just let that bastard take Kagome, do they have no common sense at all…FUCK! That bastard can't not be trusted!'

"Inuyasha, she is safe. Ye's brother will not let her be harmed. A lot has happened since ye has been gone." Keade said calmly trying to calm him down but unfortunately it didn't work.

"TRUST HIM…HA, I TRUST THAT BASTARD AS FAR AS I CAN THROW HIM AND THAT NOT FAR!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kikyo and put her on his back before taking off to his brother's palace. He figures that is where they will most likely be. 'Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming!'

oOo

Kagome unrolled her old sleeping bag by the campfire and tucked her pups in. Both of the pups were exhausted from all the running around and excitement they were having. By mid day tomorrow they will reach the palace and the pups can hardly wait.

Sesshoumaru was leaned up against a tree as he watched Kagome as she hummed a tune to lull the pups to sleep. His father left earlier to make sure everything was prepared for their arrival so it was just himself, Kagome and their pups.

Many things were going through his mind at the moment and to be honest he has no idea how to go about them. All of his thoughts seem to be revolving around a certain beautiful onna that is not seven feet from him. He wants her as his mate that he knows but in order to get her to agree with that he would have to go into uncharted territory for him. She is the type that he will have to woo and will not mate him unless she loves him. Normally every female he comes across throw themselves at his feet but she is not like the rest. Even though they have pups together he doubts that it will make a difference to her. He already screwed up by raping her and he has no idea what her reaction will be when he asks her, even though she has been completely understanding and accepting so far. Maybe he should start by secretly courting her first…

Once the pups were fast asleep she looked over at Sesshoumaru who was staring up at the stars in deep thought. She wondered briefly what he was thinking about.

Is something the matter Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly. He still kept looking towards the night sky. She was about to give up but then he said something and what that something was made her blush.

"Kai asked me why we are not mated a couple of days ago and he has also asked why we do not act like other couples that love each other." He said not daring to look at her yet. Kagome was lost for words. What was she suppose to say to that.

"What did you tell him?" she didn't know what else to say.

"I told him it was complicated but…" Sesshoumaru stopped. Should he really ask this so soon? "But what?" Kagome asked worriedly. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath.

"It…made me start thinking. I do not wish to mate Azumi, actually ever since I have found out that I have pups I have been wanting to mate you." Sesshoumaru said almost in a whisper. Kagome was sure that if she wasn't demon she wouldn't of heard it and from what he said made her blush deepen. Now she really didn't know what to say.

"I umm…I'm not quiet sure what to say Sesshoumaru. I hardly know you…and, I mean I want you to be in the pups life and all but I just don't know about mating you." To Kagome that kinda sounded bad and that when she started tripping over her own tongue. "I mean, it's not that your not handsome or anything because you are…I mean, its more that I don't…and I don't know why you would want to mate me but…I not ready and…shit!" Kagome's blush turned at least ten shades redder and by now Sesshoumaru was watching her with amusement dancing in his eyes and a smirk across his face. It seems he isn't the only one that is attracted. Maybe this would be easier then he first thought. Kagome saw him pat the ground next to him and she slowly made her way over and sat down.

"I understand Kagome. Instead how about we do this, I would like to court you for awhile and we will go from there. We will just give it a test run, then decide if you would like to become my mate." Sesshoumaru watched her closely to see what her reaction would be. Kagome looked up at him.

"What about Azumi though, she is still your intended. Your not allowed to court others when your intended are you?" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Well no, but I would like to court you secretly. It is not to hide you or anything but as you said I am not suppose to court other."

"But that's not fair to her. And that would make me the bad person and it would give her the right to take out any punishment she sees fit on me." Sesshoumaru started to see Kagome backing out and quickly butted in.

"She will not find out Kagome, she will not like that you will be in the palace and the fact that you are the mother of my pups so she will accuse you of it but she will not have any proof of us courting being true. Plus even if she does I will not let anything happed to you. You actually have your own right for my attention because I am the father of our pups. It is actually expected that we mate for the fact that we have pups together and since they are the heirs to the west if she harms you or our pups it would warrant a death sentences on her. Everything will be fine Kagome I promise you." Sesshoumaru explained gently. Kagome thought everything over.

"All I want is to court you." He said again and finally Kagome gave a hesitant nod. "But I can back out anytime I want, right?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Ok, I guess we can give it a try." Sesshoumaru slightly smirked. Now that the first step is done he can start planning the next step.

He watched Kagome yawn before she laid down beside him. He listened as her breathing calmed and knew she was asleep. It wasn't long before he could feel her shiver so he unwrapped his tail and lifted her gently into his arms, careful not to wake her. Once he had her, he wrapped his tail around them and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she did and he couldn't help but feel at ease when she was in his arms. But he would have to make sure to put her back beside him before she woke at dawn. For now though he pushed that to the back of his mind and let his eyes close to drift into a light slumber.

…

As the palace came into view the pups started to get antsy. Kagome was stunned at the beauty of it. It had to be one of the biggest palaces she has ever seen. It was pure white and the back of the palace was built into a cliff, one side was by a thick forest and the other was on the shore of the ocean. There was a pretty big size village of demon right outside the palace walls and Kagome was amazed at the population and how much they all seemed to love the royals. They had many curious looks as they walked by but I guess that's to be expected when no one knew of 'Prince' Sesshoumaru's sons. The closer they got to the palace though the more nervous Kagome got. She just didn't know what to expect and that alone scared the hell out of her.

TBC…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**All right you fans know what to do! The next chapter Uncle Yasha gets to find out he has nephews, what a surprise that will be! This will be one HELL of a family reunion!**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	12. …Who’s She?

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

**A/N: I decided to split this chapter into two chapters so Inuyasha will be in the next one. But since I did, I will post the next chapter tomorrow no matter what. I know a lot of you have been waiting for that chapter so it will be up first thing tomorrow! I promise!**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 12:**_…Who's She?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Last Time__: The closer they got to the palace though the more nervous Kagome got. She just didn't know what to expect and that alone scared the hell out of her._

…

Kagome was brought out of thought as she heard Malakai and Maru's joyous yelps as they spotted their grandfather standing by the palace gates. Even though she was nervous she couldn't help but smile. She watched as her pups ran up to Inu, right before they were able to pounce on him Inu quickly swept them into his arms and gave them a hug.

As they reached up to the palace entrance, Sesshoumaru waved for a servant to unload the cart and told them to place everything of Kagome's in here room and the others in his pups room. The servant looked shocked at first at the news of his pups but quickly went to work. Sesshoumaru was sure now that the whole castle would know the news by dinner tonight. Inu put his grand-pups down and he led them all inside. Sesshoumaru looked around and was relieved that there were no signs of Azumi yet and decided it would be best to show Kagome and his pups their rooms.

As Kagome entered her room she couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Her room was bigger than her entire hut. It was lavishly decorated with bright lavender and sliver silk drapes and sheets. There was a small fireplace with a dark purple rug by it, lavender, dark purple and white sitting pillows, and a small balcony. The windows also had the most beautiful view of the sea. Kagome was sure she could get use to this. Sesshoumaru claimed that he must leave for a short while but he would be back. Also he informed her his chamber was right across from hers and the pup's chamber is next to his.

Her pup's room was a little bit smaller than hers but was decorated with red, blue and black silk drapes, sheets, rugs, a fireplace, two small chest, and two beds. Their room was without a balcony though. Kagome watched as her pups explored their surrounding and notices a gift on each of their beds. She walked over to them and called the boys over. They unwrapped them and they found they each had a pair of haori and hakamas along with shoes. The only difference between the two sets where the colors. And of course the pups wanted to wear them right way. Malakai wore a white haori and hakamas that had the same flower pattern as Sesshoumaru's but the pattern was blue, the sash he wore was also blue with silver. Maru was the exact same thing but his had a orange pattern and had a black and orange sash to go with it. After they were dressed, Kagome put Kai's hair up in a high ponytail and braided Maru's before she let them unpack their toy and other things.

Kagome also found a gift on her bed when she re-entered her chambers. Hers was a beautiful white kimono with the same flower pattern that was black with a black obi to go with it. She also decided to change before she unpacked. Now all she had to do was wait for Sesshoumaru's return so they can have a tour of the palace.

…

Sesshoumaru headed down to the garden where he knew his little Rin would be and as always he was correct in his assumptions. Once, a now 14 year old, Rin saw her lord/ prince enter the garden she immediately got up and ran to him.

"Father, welcome home!" Rin said excitedly and bowed.

"It is good to see you to Rin. Come, I wish for you to meet are new guest that will reside here." Sesshoumaru turned and Rin followed obediently.

"Who is it that will be staying here, Father?" Rin asked as she stayed close to adopted father.

"Your little brothers and their mother. I wish for you to look after them when their mother or I cannot. You will have guards with you but I do not trust anyone with them alone except for you, Kagome, and Father." Sesshoumaru explained as they made their way inside the palace.

"You mean Lady Kagome that use to travel with your half brother?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "But what about Lady Azumi? Wont she be furious to know that you took Lady Kagome as your mate instead of her?" Rin continued to question.

"I have mated _with _Kagome but I have not taken her as my mate, not yet anyway. She became pregnant and I was not aware of it until a few weeks ago when your grandfather told me he found them."

"So you plan on getting rid of Lady Azumi?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Does this displease you? I wasn't aware that you and Azumi got along, I thought it was the other way around." Sesshoumaru asked as he turned to her and lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"O no Father, I am glad you are going to mate another but is Lady Kagome going to except me, I mean Lady Azumi threw a fit when she found out about me being your daughter." Rin started to look really worried.

"From what I remember Rin, Kagome was quite fond of you when you were younger. I believe you have nothing to worry about. It is not Kagome's nature to turn another down, she will except you with open arms and you will finally have the mother you have wanted all these years." Rin couldn't help but smile, not only was getting a mother that is kind and loving but she was getting two little brothers too.

Sesshoumaru and Rin walk down the west wing heading to find Kagome and his pups to give them a tour of the palace and to introduce Rin. When he neared he pick up Kagome's aura with his pup's in their mother's room and slid the door open to reveal Kagome and the pups along with Cerberus laying on Kagome's bed watching a 'movie' on the portable DVD player. All four of them looked up when he and Rin entered the room. He scanned their clothes and mentally nodded his approval, he new they would look great on them, it will also tell others that they are royal family of the west. The flower pattern signifies that.

"Ready?" he asked in a soft but commanding voice that held authority. Kai and Maru jumped up and giggled as they ran to their father wanting to show him their clothes and room, never taking in consideration that he already knew what it would look like since he was the one who set everything up but Sesshoumaru stopped them before they could run out the door.

"Malakai, Maru I want you to meet your older sister Rin." Sesshoumaru said and the boys look up at the younger lady next to him. Rin was in awe they were so adorable looking.

"We have a sister." The boys said with excitement and Rin bent down to their level and nodded with a happy smile. "Hi, My name is Rin." Maru jumped up and down and said "I'm Maru and this is brother Kai. Will you play with us?" Rin nodded happily and stood up to look at Kagome who was watching them silently with a small smile. It's been years since she has last seen Rin.

"Lady Kagome it is nice to see you again." Kagome laughed and walked over to Rin to give her a big hug. "It's nice to see you to Rin, but you can just call me Kagome. No 'lady' title." Rin smile grew bigger.

"Come, let us be on our way." Sesshoumaru said and everyone followed closely.

…

By the time they were done it was time for dinner and they all followed Sesshoumaru and Rin to the dinning room. Upon entering, Kagome noticed Inu sitting at the head of the table and she bowed before following Sesshoumaru. The pups ran over to their grandfather to tell him stories of their day. Sesshoumaru took his seat on the right side of his father. He instructed Kagome to sit next to him and Kai next to her. Rin skipped a seat on the other side of Inu's and took her seat with Maru sitting next to her. Kai became curious as to who sits next to his grandfather on the left side but before he could ask the dinning room doors opened revealing a pretty golden Inu demoness wearing a dark red and gold kimono but in his opinion this lady wasn't anything compared to his mother.

Azumi walked into the dinning room like she owned the place and didn't even acknowledge anyone as she took her seat in between Inu and Rin, sitting right across from Sesshoumaru before she looked around at everyone noticing there was more company than usual. Azumi looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly and he cleared his throat bracing himself for the headache Azumi will sure cause after he is done. Inu spoke first though.

"It is good to see you joined us Azumi." He politely said even though he knew this wasn't going to go well. Azumi didn't even look at him as she spoke.

"It is good to see you too my Lord but will someone be kind to introduce me to our guest." She said eerily calm.

"Azumi, I like to meet _My _pups Malakai and Maru, and this is their mother Kagome." Sesshoumaru said with forced politeness and gritted teeth. Azumi looked at the three in shock but that shock soon turned to anger.

"What do **YOU **mean **MATE**? You never told me you had **PUPS**! Care to explain, **MATE**?" Azumi seethed as she looked at the pups with disgusted and glared at Kagome. Everyone remained silent. The pups didn't know what to do. Kai personally was confused. His father was supposed to be mated to his mother. Why did this lady hold his mother's title? 'I thought his father was going to mate mother and we were finally going to be a family.' He thought to himself as he looked at his father with a sad and confused look.

"First off, I am not your mate yet and secondly I do not have to explain anything to you." Sesshoumaru said calmly and Azumi fumed more. Kagome thought it wise to keep silent so that is exactly what she did.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO ME. I WILL BE YOUR MATE, I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Azumi yelled as she stood up.

"As I said before you are not this Sesshoumaru's mate yet so you will lower your voice and sit down." Sesshoumaru glared up at her.

"I WILL NOT SIT DOWN UNTIL I GET ANSWERS! I WANT TO KNOW WHY THAT WHORE BEARED YOUR PUPS WHEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME TO GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR KIN!" Azumi glared and pointed at Kagome.

Kagome was doing her best to keep her temper in check Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome's anger rise at being called a whore and he knew if he didn't do something now then he would regret it later. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru grab her hand gently under the table and relax a bit. Maru didn't understand what was going on but Kai did and he was scowling at that woman who called his mother a bad name that he is forbid to say.

"You will WATCH you language around my pups Azumi. If you are going to act like a child then you can leave." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he stood up and towered over her.

"Azumi, he is right. Why don't we all just calm down, ok." Inu tried the peaceful route but sadly it didn't work.

"NO! I WONT UNTIL THAT WHORE AND HER BASTARD PUPS GET OUT OF THIS PALACE, MY FATHER WILL NO…" Kagome stood up so fast that no one processed what happened until that heard a loud slap echo through out the room. The force of the slap caused Azumi to stumble back in shock. Sesshoumaru looked down beside him at an enraged Kagome who was glaring daggers at Azumi.

"I can handle you name calling me but YOU WILL NOT CALL MY SONS OUT OF THEIR NAME OR I WILL PERSONALLY REMOVE THAT VILE TONGUE OF YOURS!!" Kagome yelled as Azumi composed herself.

"JUST TRY IT BITCH, SEE WHO WINS! AFTER ALL, A MOTHER OF TWO BASTARDS CAN'T DO ME HARM! I WILL ENJOY YOUR DEATH YOU MONEY GRUBBING WHORE!" that was all it took to get Kagome to attack but before they could reach each other Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and Inu grabbed Azumi, then led her out.

Sesshoumaru held on to Kagome until she calmed a bit. He looked around to make sure everything else was ok. Rin was soothing Maru so he looked for Kai and caught the look on his eldest pup's face. He could see anger, confusion, and most of all sadness. That made his stomach turn but before he could ask what was wrong Kai ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Some thing is wrong with Kai, I am going after him." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome nodded.

"I apologies for my behavior Sesshoumaru. I wont let it happen again." Kagome whispered as he got up. The only way she knew he heard was the small nod she received in return, then he disappeared.

…

Malakai ran as fast as he could to the garden. He was confused. That woman called them names and his father didn't do anything. He didn't even seem to care, just annoyed. Did he not like them, is that why he seemed annoyed? He thought his father loved them, he thought he loved his mother. 'So why was that lady his mate or going to be his father's mate then?' His father said they were living here so they could be together, to be a family.

He tried to hold his tears back but he couldn't. He was too sad and…angry, angry at his father for lying. Even though his father didn't come right out and say such thing, he and mother made it sound like they did. Mother said that he had important stuff to do before he came back and then they would all be together again.

Kai slowed down and crawled under a large dog statue in the back of the garden. He pulled his legs to his chest and silent cried. He just didn't understand and the one thing he hates is not understanding something or not having answers but no one will give him any. They keep saying he is not big enough to understand but he is, his mother said that he and Maru were big boys now and mother never lies, so he should be big enough to know what is going on. He isn't sure what exactly 'mate' means but brother Shippo once said it was like marriage and that it happens when a male and female love each other. He also said that it could be referred to as making babies. But why would his father want more babies when he had Rin, Maru and himself? And why would he want that lady to give him babies when he had his mother? 'Are we not good enough?' he was just so lost and utterly confused, so he did the only thing he could at the moment, he cried.

Sesshoumaru searched through the palace following his eldest pup's scent. He could smell his distress and the salt of his tears. Why was he crying? He soon entered the garden. Even though it was dark out he could see just as clear as if it were daytime. As he drew closer to the back of the garden he started to hear his pup's crying that led him to a large dog statue. Sesshoumaru kneeled down and saw Malakai curled up in a ball crying his little heart out. Some thing in his chest constricted painfully at seeing this. His beast was going crazy at his pup's distress and Sesshoumaru was overwhelmed with the feeling to comfort him.

"…Pup…" Sesshoumaru whispered to get his son's attention but it didn't work. So he tried again.

"…Kai, come here little one." He said soothingly and reached for him but Kai pulled away and cried harder. Sesshoumaru pulled back in surprise. His son wasn't supposed to pull away and cry more, he was supposed to come running into his arms. That knowledge alone worried him. 'He must be crying because of some thing I did.' Sesshoumaru racked his brain to try and find out what he did but nothing came up.

"Kai, what is wrong? Is it something I did that upset you?" he tried again to reach for his son but Kai swatted his hand away.

"GO AWAY!" Kai yelled and buried his head in his arms.

"I will not until you tell me what is wrong Musuko." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"WHY DO _YOU_ CARE? _YOU_ DIDN'T SEEM TO CARE WHEN THAT MEAN LADY WAS SAYING ALL THOSE BAD THINGS ABOUT US! _YOU_ DIDN'T CARE TO TELL HER THAT _YOU_ LOVED MOTHER AND WANTED HER TO HAVE _YOUR_ BABIES! I THOUGHT MOTHER WAS SUPPOSE TO BE YOUR MATE NOT _HER_! YOU AND MOTHER SAID WE WERE GOING TO BE A FAMILY! INSTEAD YOU WANT A FAMILY WITH _HER_! NOO, DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Malakai yelled as he pulled away further when his father tried to reach for him again. Kai started to cry even harder, he just wanted to go home but what he wanted more then anything was for his mother to hold him and for someone to tell him everything was ok.

Sesshoumaru was shocked. That was when he realized that his son's never seen him with his cold mask on. Yes they seen his emotionless one but he never would act coldly in front of them.

Sesshoumaru reached under again and gently grabbed Kai and pulled him out. Kai, on his part, threw a fit. He tried as hard as he could to get out of his father's grasp. Yelling and clawing, nothing worked. Instead his father pulled him to his chest and started to rock him back and forth, his chest rumbling lowly. He wanted to stay mad, he really did but he could help but to calm down when he heard his father's soft growling. Once Sesshoumaru got his pup down to only sniffles and little hiccups he spoke.

"Will you calmly tell me what bothers you so, little one. I promise to answer anything that I can." He whispered into his pup's ear as he held him tight and laid his head gently down next to Kai's.

"Why…(Sniffle)…didn't you tell that…(sniffle)…lady that you are with mother? …(hiccup)" Kai buried his face into his father's chest and held on like his life depended on it. Sesshoumaru sighed

"Musuko, I want to be with your mother, I really do but I just can't be with her yet." Kai looked up at him, more tears running down his little chubby cheeks.

"But why?…(sniffle)… Is it because you… (Hiccup)… want a family with that lady too? She said that she is suppose to give you babies." Sesshoumaru shook his head no and wiped his pup's tears away.

"No pup, I do not. I am trying to get out of having to mate her so I can mate your mother." Kai looked up at him with wide eyes. "So you do want us? … (Hiccup)… You don't want to be with the lady?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Of course I want you. You, Maru and Rin mean everything to me and as soon as I get out of this mating I am going to mate your mother." Kagome was watching the scene and heard everything. She came as soon as she could when she heard her pup's cries but when she saw Sesshoumaru she decided to watch and see what would happen. Now, she wasn't so sure about the whole mating Sesshoumaru thing but she also knew that she didn't like the stress it was causing her pup either. She decided to think about it later as she continued to listen to her pup and his sire talk.

"But why don't I ever see you and mother do couple thing?" Kai asked as he pointed to his mother. Sesshoumaru looked over to see Kagome walking up to them then kneel down beside him. "What do you mean by 'couple things', Sweetheart?" Kagome asked as she wiped his runny nose with a handkerchief.

"You know, like hug and kiss and stuff. Even though it's gross but all the other kids parents do it." Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked down at him with wide eyes then looked at each other. Neither knew what to say to that.

"I want to see it." Kai started to whine. " You love each other, right!" Sesshoumaru hesitated before clearing his throat then glanced over at a beet red Kagome and smirked. He looked back at Kai as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Sesshoumaru signed then took Kagome's chin in between his finger and slowly leaned forward. Kagome's eyes widen but she didn't pull away. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to her lightly and was surprised that she kissed back. A few moment went by before Sesshoumaru pulled away to see Kagome blush even more and smirked. They both looked down to see Malakai SLEEPING against his father's chest. Kagome couldn't believe it. He was the one who wanted them to kiss and he fell asleep when they finally DID! 'That little brat.'

oOo

Inu laughed at the scene below him. He watched and heard everything. He got curious as to what was going on outside with all the ruckus and looked out his study window. He was also very proud of his pup and of his grand-pup for getting his parent to kiss for him but couldn't help to laugh when he fell asleep. It was quite obvious that the two never realized how long they kissed. It was more then a few moments.

TBC…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanx for reading. Sorry if there is some mistakes in this one, I didn't finish it until 5 this morning so I'm really tired. But anyways…let me know what you think!**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	13. What Do You Mean ‘I’m an Uncle’?

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE!!!!! I kinda got grounded from my computer. But the good news is that I written a couple of chapters so now all I have to do is type them then post them. So the next couple of chapters will be coming faster. :D PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I promise to stay out of trouble for at least a little while! K!**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 13:**_What Do You Mean 'I'm an Uncle'?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha could finally see the palace coming into view and sped up his pace. It wasn't long before he reached the palace gates but of course something had to go wrong. The stupid guards wouldn't let him pass.

"No one is allowed to pass unless we are given orders, Hanyou. You will have to wait for the Lord to give us his answer." One of the guards calmly said to the fuming hanyou.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR FUCKING LORD SAYS! THE BASTARD HAS MY FRIEND IN THEIR AND I PLAN ON GETTING HER BACK WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR LORDS _PERMISSION_!" Inuyasha growled out as he unsheathed his sword, getting ready to attack. By this time more guards showed up and surrounded him and Kikyo, who seems unfazed by this and rather bored.

"Everyone stand down, he doesn't need permission to enter the palace. This is just as much his home than it is my other son's." Inu's booming voice was heard as the guards back up and bowed to their lord. Inuyasha stood there gapping, he started to think he was seeing things because the person in front of him look awfully similar to what he was told looked like his sire.

"…Father?"

oOo

As for Kagome's part, well she was freaking out. 'O dear Kami, what am I going to do? Inuyasha's here now and he is going to want answers. What the HELL am I supposed to say to him? I can't tell him what really happened cause that will only cause bloodshed between him and Sesshoumaru. SO WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!!!' Kagome continued to pace back and forth as Sesshoumaru watched her with amusement dancing across his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, what am I going to tell him?" Kagome finally stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Tell him the truth." Sesshoumaru said with a shrug. He really didn't see what the problem was. If it was a fight his brother wanted he would be more than happy to kick his ass.

"WHAT! Are you serious, I can't do that. He would go ballistic!" Kagome said as she stared at him with wide eyes. " Besides, I don't the pups to find out what really happened then have to explain all _that_." She finished with a small blush at having to have a talk about sex to her little pups, then having to explain how their father, who they absolutely adore, lost control of his beast and raped their mother. Then didn't even know he had pups until recently wouldn't go well. Then there was a possibility that they didn't even know what rape was and…lets just say she didn't want to have that discussion with them yet.

Sesshoumaru didn't think about that. He defiantly didn't want the pups upset and that story wouldn't be all bunnies and sunshine either. So perhaps it would be better to come up with something else.

"Kagome, don't worry about it for now. This Sesshoumaru will come up with something. Just let father handle him for now then we will see to him later." All Kagome could do was take a deep breathe and nod.

oOo

"Hello, pup. We finally get a chance to meet." Inu said with a large grin while Inuyasha stood their still gapping at him.

"How…how are you here? You're supposed to be dead. Why? …How?" Inuyasha stuttered out, not fully comprehending.

"Well for starters how about you sheath that sword, then we will talk in my study." All Inuyasha could do was nod as he and Kikyo followed Inu inside.

…

Once the three were settled and enjoying their tea, Inu started talking.

"Well son, if I may asks. Who is this lovely young woman with you?" Inuyasha then realized that he forgot to introduce his mate to his sire.

"Father, this is my mate Kikyo." Inu nodded towards her. "You may call me father also since you are now part of this family." Kikyo just nodded. She didn't know what to say, this was the great lord of the west. So she decided against saying anything. But before anything could be said, a very impatient hanyou decided to continue.

"Father, I need your help." Inuyasha started in a worried tone that caught Inu's attention right away.

"What is it that I can help you with, pup?" Inu would do anything for his pups and from the tone of his youngest, it sounded urgent.

"Sesshoumaru took a very close friend of mine. I need to know if you know where he is at so I can save her from that bastard." Inuyasha said with hated words that told Inu that his sons don't get along very well. ' O boy, this is going to be a bundle of joy to explain.' Inu sighed.

Inuyasha, is your friend by any chance named Kagome?" he already knew the answer but he was going to make sure.

"Yea, have you seen her? She isn't hurt is she? Cause I'll kill that bastard if she is and not even you will stop me. I want to know where…" Inuyasha was cut short when Inu spoke up.

"Settle down pup, she is fine. But there are a lot of thing you should know. A lot has happened while you were away." Inu said in a calm but stern voice. Inuyasha decided it would be best to stay quite and listen, his father sounded very serious and he heard enough about his father to know not to test him. Once Inu knew he wouldn't be interrupted, he began to explain what happened.

"Son, I know that Kagome means a lot to you and that your very loyal to her but there are some things that are going to have to change." Inu started slowly.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused. Inu sighed.

"Now I am going to tell you what has happened in the last two years but you are going to promise me to hold your tongue until I am finished and you are going to leave things be, understood." The sternness in Inu's voice told Inuyasha that he didn't have a choice in this so he just nodded.

Inu started from the beginning, telling him about the fight, the rape, the pups, how they found out, about Azumi, them trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Azumi, and about Sesshoumaru's plan to take Kagome as his Mate. By the time he was done his son and his mate were staring at him in shock. But what worried Inu was his son's lack of reaction. He knows it's coming he just trying to embrace himself for when it does come…and he wasn't disappointed.

(SILENCE…3…2…1…)

"WHAAAAATTT!!!!… WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I'M AN UNCLE'?" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Birds from the near by forest fled, everyone in the palace stopped what they were doing to listen, Sesshoumaru was smirking, and Kagome's face went pale. 'This was going to be a looooong day!'

TBC…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanx for reading. Sorry that its short but I kinda had a little writer's block for this chapter. So if it not all that great I apologize. But the next one will be better. Inuyasha and Kagome have a heart to heart and there will be some EVIL AZUMI, lords decided to have a visit (Including Azumi's father!), and of course some of Kai and Maru's cuteness! So leave a review and I'll post the next chapter very soon!!!! Thanx a million! ; ) **

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	14. Heart to Heart and a Plan

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever!!!! ~**

**A/N: I am so sorry about how late this update is. I have been doing nothing but working and sleeping lately. So usually I'm too tired to write when I get home but I promise to try and update as soon as I can with my new schedule. I also figured out about how long this story will be and my guess is roughly around 25 chapters, so this story is over half way done. Well anyways, I'm going to stop rambling on and let you guy read. ENJOY!! : )**

His Greatest Conquest

**Chapter 14:**_ Heart to Heart and a Plan_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome made her way to the palace garden still in deep thought. She knows Inu told Inuyasha everything but she still was having a hard time deciding weather to talk to him or not. A part of her wanted to talk to him about it to work it out and try to get the two stubborn brothers to get along, at least around the pups. But another part of her didn't want to go near him for the simple fact that she knows he will probably blow a gasket when he hears her asking him to get along with Sesshoumaru. He will most likely take it as her taking Sesshoumaru side instead of his and that's not something she wants. But of course, she knows the right thing to do is talk to him herself if she wants this to go well. She just hopes that Inuyasha will understand that it isn't his duty to protect her anymore and that his first priority is his mate.

It didn't take long for Kagome to find Inuyasha. As she walked up to him, he didn't bother to turn around but she knew he was aware of her presence.

"How did you become demon?" Kagome stopped and stared at him for a couple of minutes before slowly walking up and sitting next to him.

"A potion was given to me." Kagome told him in a soft voice. Inuyasha's ears perked up as he listened intensely.

"Who gave it to you? Do you where to find this person?" Kagome looked at him sadly and shook her head.

"I don't know anything about the woman, I'm sorry Yasha." Inuyasha's ears went flat and he gave out a big sigh. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Inuyasha broke it.

"So… you and the bastard?"

"Yasha, please don't. I know you two don't get along but please, I had his pups and…"

"Keh, because he _RAPED YOU! WHY ARE YOU WITH THAT BASTARD ANYWAY? IF HE COULD RAPE YOU WHAT WOULD STOP HIM FROM HURTING YOU? YOU KNOW HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU, RIGHT! HE ONLY WANTS TO MATE YOU CAUSE IT'S 'THE RIGHT THING TO DO'!_" Inuyasha whispered harshly and Kagome winced before glaring at him.

"That maybe but it isn't about us Yasha, it's about the pups… and they look up to him." Inuyasha mumbled something but Kagome ignored it and continued. "Besides, I know your brother wouldn't hurt me or the pups. And as for the whole rape thing, he wasn't in control, his beast was. So I have already let that go."

"THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE! HE KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOIN'! I DON"T BELIEVE THAT WHOLE 'MY BEAST WAS IN CONTROL, I COULDN'T STOP IT BABBLE BULLSHIT!" Inuyasha shouted standing up and Kagome stood up as well and got in his face before letting him have it.

"IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE INUYASHA! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO BLAME YOU FOR ALL THE TIMES YOUR BEAST TOOK CONTROL AND ALMOST KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE! NO, YOU WOULDN'T WOULD YOU? SO DON'T EVEN GO THERE, BUDDY! I HAVE ALREADY MADE MY DECISION AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Inuyasha's ears went flat again and was about to say something but soon thought better of it. Kagome took a deep breath before she calmly continued.

"Look, I know you're just worried about me Yasha but I'll be fine. You're my best friend so it would be expected that you would but you need to let me handle this. Yes, your brother did rape me but I don't blame him for it, it was his beast that did it. When I finally did see your brother again, he didn't even know what happened. He was shocked to find out he had pups but he did want to see them, he WANTED to be a father to them and… it would mean a lot to me if you two would get along with each other, at least in front of the pups. They look up to their father just like you look up to your father. Please Yasha, for your nephews." Kagome looked at him pleadingly and with a sigh he plopped down to the ground. Kagome did also while she waited for his answer.

"Keh… FINE! For the pups but if they're not around and he starts shit, I WILL let him have it. I swear I will!" Kagome squealed and tackled him down.

"Oi, wench! Get off me." Inuyasha laughed as they straighten themselves and started talking. Inuyasha started to tell her about what he and Kikyo have been doing the past two years and also told her that he decided that he was going to claim his title as the prince to the Western throne. He is still going to find a way to turn Kikyo into a demon and hopefully use the palace library to see what he could find. Kagome also agreed to help him look. It wasn't long before they were interrupted by the pups, who went and tackled their mother.

Kagome got up and dusted her self off before she turned back to Inuyasha.

"Yasha, I want you to meet your two nephews. This one (Kagome put a hand on Kai's head) is Malakai and this one (she put her other hand on Maru's head) is Maru. Boys, this is your uncle Inuyasha." Kagome introduced as the pups looked at Inuyasha curiously. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. They look so much like his brother that it was kind of scary but they both had some traits of their mother in them too. '_Just great, that's exactly what the world needs, little Sesshoumaru's running around. It wont be long before the world comes to an end!_'

"PUPPY EARS!" was all Maru shouted before they ran to Inuyasha and the only thought Inuyasha had was '_O SHIT!_' before he was tackled by two pups who took great pleasure in climbing on top of him to 'play' with his ears. Inuyasha groan, he could hear Kagome in the background laughing and promised himself that he would get his revenge later.

oOo

Kagome sat back and watched Inuyasha and the pups playing in a field off in the distance. Everything was so peaceful in the garden where she sat, it had to be her most favorite place on the palace grounds. She mostly came here when she wanted to think, and most of her thoughts were of her home. It has been almost a month since she has went to the future and she is just itching to go back and visit her family. So lost in thought, Kagome didn't notice the presence behind her until he sat down and spoke.

"What are you thinking about Kagome?" a deep velvet voice broke her thought as she look over and saw Sesshoumaru staring down at her with his cool gaze.

"…I'm thinking about my home, the one in the future." She said with a small smile. " It's been almost two weeks since I've seen my family and I know the pups are missing them too." She added as she turned her gaze back to the field, smiling as the pups and Yasha wrestled around with Rin sitting by the edge of the field weaving flowers together making the pups necklaces. Kagome remembered teaching her that when she was younger, it was on one of the few occasion that their groups ran into each other when they were tracking Naraku down.

"… What is it like?" Kagome looked at him a little confused.

"What is the future like?" Now she understood what he was asking. She sat in silence for a couple of seconds before she spoke.

"Well, what is it you want to know about?"

"Everything." Kagome laughed lightly at his response. Of course he wanted to know everything.

"Well, it's very different from this era. There are building that are hundreds of feet high, there is a machine called a plane that we can fly on that will take us all around the world in mere hours. There is technology that makes everything we do easier, cars that we can ride in instead of walking. Humanity's knowledge has increase greatly. So greatly that we have landed on the moon and have machine we launched in to outer space to learn what else is out there." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in disbelief at everything she told him. _'She has knowledge far from what anyone could imagine. She will defiantly make the perfect mate.' _

"But it also smells horrible and is over populated. There are barely any forest anymore, that is why I love this time. Everything is peaceful and clean. Even though it is dangerous here, it is more dangerous in my time. We have some thing called bombs that could level all of Japan, guns that shoot pieces of metal faster than you can blink. Swords are more of collecting and decorating now. We have come up with weapons way more dangerous than them." Kagome sighed sadly as she finished, waiting for Sesshoumaru to ask question she was sure he had.

"I want to see it." Kagome blinked for a couple of seconds than looked over at him.

"I want to see your home Kagome. I know you and the pups have been missing it so I want to come with you." Sesshoumaru said with determination. "Plus I also want to meet your family. We are courting, and during the courting we are suppose to meet each other's family. You have met mine, now I wish to meet yours" Kagome thought about it for a second. She really didn't have anything against it except she really didn't know if Sesshoumaru could get through the well and she would have to explain to Sesshoumaru about what she told her mother. She still doesn't know that he raped her and if she did than Sesshoumaru's stay would not be pleasant.

"When would we be able to go?" She decided she would tell him about that later. "We can leave in a couple of days if you like." Kagome nodded, she was starting to get excited. The pups would surely be happy to go back for a visit.

After chatting some more about the future, they were interrupted by Inu. Sesshoumaru said his goodbyes to Kagome and promised to talk to her later this evening. Sesshoumaru could smell the worry coming from his father. He knew that he had to go even though he wanted nothing more than to stay with his mate to be.

oOo

Sesshoumaru followed his father into his study. Once they sat down and got themselves situated, Inu handed his eldest the scroll that arrived earlier that day to him. Sesshoumaru glanced at his father with a questioning look before he looked down and read through the scroll. Once he was done reading it, Sesshoumaru handed it back and rubbed his temples.

"Why does this have to happen _now_?" Sesshoumaru growled out angrily. Inu stared at his son with regret for having to push him into mating. If he didn't then they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place and he would be free to mate with Kagome. Unfortunately, that isn't the case and now they have to find a way to get out of this.

"The Lords will be here in 2 days time to discuss the mating. We will talk to Lord Subaro and Lady Ishiko about coming up with a compromise with the mating. Hopefully they will listen and we can work things out." Inu said but his voice didn't sound as promising as he was trying to make it sound.

All Sesshoumaru could do was nodded and wait. This was getting to be very troublesome and was making his head hurt. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen sometime soon and he hoped to high heaven that this feeling was wrong. Everything was already messed up as it was, he didn't need anything more to happen.

"Well father, I am going for a walk. I need to clear my head." He nodded and watched his eldest walk out of his study, worrying that maybe this is starting to get to his pup. Inu sighed as he called for the head of the household maid and told her of the things that need to be done before the Lords and their mates get here.

oOo

Sesshoumaru walked around the halls thinking to himself. He needed to get his mind off of his current situation for while. As if on cue, his pup's laughter rang through the halls. Sesshoumaru followed the sounds to the garden where he saw his pups running around with Cerberus chasing after them. He looked to his right to see Kagome braiding Rin's hair while she read a book out loud to Kagome and his brother's mate.

"You know…if someone would have told me all this would happen two years ago I would have laughed my ass off then cut their head clean off their shoulders." Sesshoumaru glanced over at his younger brother but didn't give him any kind of response. Inuyasha sighed and then turned to his elder brother.

"I talked to Kagome," Inuyasha took a deep relaxing breath." And she asked me to try to get along with you…for the pup's sake." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, listening to what his baby brother had to say.

"So… I guess what I'm asking for is a truce, at least for a little while. Until my nephews grow up some. Kagome doesn't want her pup's to be around us if we fight, saying something about 'she doesn't want her pups thinking it's ok to try and kill each other because their father and uncle try to do it' or something like that." Inuyasha mumbled, rolling his eyes. Inuyasha waited with baited breath for his brother's answer. He thought long and hard about this all day and decided to give it a try since he really didn't remember why he fought with his aniki anyway.

Sesshoumaru thought for a minute about what his otouto asked. He really didn't see a problem with it. the only reason he fought with him to begin with was because he had Tetsusaiga but he gave up on the sword long ago for it kept rejecting him. He glanced over at Inuyasha, who was watching him anxiously, and nodded in agreement. He saw him let out the breath he was holding and they both turned to watch the others and for once in their life they stood their in a comfortable silence with no tension surrounding them as it normally would be.

oOo

Azumi stood by the window seal fuming. She silently watched those bastard pups happily playing and their bitch of a mother braid the brats hair while talking to the human scum next to her. She's a disgrace to her kind, willingly being around those disgusting humans and BEING NICE TO THEM. Treating them as if they are our equals. Azumi scoffed. That bitch doesn't have what it takes to be the Lady of the West. She honestly doesn't see what her mate seen in her when he fucked her. She isn't anything special, unlike herself. She is the perfect mate and lady for the lands. Sesshoumaru would be crazy to reject her. But it doesn't matter anyway. She finally got news that the lords would be here in two days and she could really use this to her advantage.

Her father would be here and Sesshoumaru would have no choice but to be by her side all day. She could use this opportunity to rub it in that bitch's face and prove to her that she is nothing. Then later that night she will seduce Sesshoumaru back into her bed, well actually THEIR bed and she will make him take her as a mate then and there. She doesn't know just how she is going to go about it but that's ok. Her father always knows what to do, so she will have a talk with him when he gets here.

A slow smile crept across her face at the thought of her plan. Yes, that is exactly what she will do. It will be like killing two birds with one stone.

TBC…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aniki- Older Brother

Otouto- Younger Brother

**Thanx for reading. Alright next chapter will be called 'the lords visit' so give me some reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
